


We Found An Island and We Got Stranded

by ishiplarry79



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brave Louis, Desert Island, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Possessive Harry, Public Sex, Sassy Louis, Savage harry, Smut, Soulmates, Stalker Harry, Stranded, True Mates, Watersports, Werewolves, Wild Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiplarry79/pseuds/ishiplarry79
Summary: Louis knew that sailing off to sea with his best friend, who was still properly learning how to drive a boat, probably wasn't the best idea for his summer. He didn't realize exactly how bad the trip could have turned until everything starts to go wrong.A deadly hurricane strikes their ship a day before they were suppose to land on their first destination,  causing the vessel to capsize and for them to abandon the ship before they went down along with it.However, that wasn't even the worst thing that had happened. No, when the two omegas wake up the night after the crash they notice exactly what island they had drifted to in the middle of the night.Shunkaha Island, named after their ancient ancestors true forms, was one that your parents  would tell you horror stories about as kids. It was a land where the people inside lived off their full instincts. They were named "Savages" by the outside world and weren't considered as their own community due to their own rather uncommon culture and views on the world.*********Or the one where Louis ends up stranded on a tropical island with more to worry about then just his simple means of survival.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** **One**

Louis lets out a small huff as he sets the last of him and Niall's three months worth of luggage, onto the luxurious deck of the yacht. "Do we have everything we need, Niall?" The omega asks, directing the question towards his best friend, who was somewhere on the boat.

The Irish omega was double checking that they had all the necessities they would need for the next couple of days, before they arrived at their first destination on the three month trip that they have been planning for a long time now.

See, Niall's family had a decent amount of money and they always seemed to spoil their one and only son every chance that they could get.

Just recently they splurged in buying the omega a luxurious yacht that the boy has been begging for, for years. Although the boy's parents spoiled him a little too much, they were still oddly protective of their son. So, they thought Niall needed a bit more sailing practice before he finally got his own boat.

Just this year they decided that his classes had finally taught him enough to finally allow him to have his own personal boat to sail the sea, which was something he's been dreaming of doing for most of his life.

The luxurious ship wasn't very large, but extremely hardy and well constructed. Niall's family would have only bought the safest and most secure vessel for their son to sail in, after all. The boat was going to be taking the two of them a very long way from home and they needed the most reliable vessel to do that for them. 

"Everything looks good to me," Niall says as he peaks his head out of the bottom deck, which was where all of their food was being stored. They had gathered up shelf upon shelf of canned goods, which weighted down the bottom deck a good bit.

This certain stock of food was just a precaution incase the ship were to malfunction and they were stuck at sea for longer then what they have necessarily planned for. The yacht was brand new and in very good condition so they shouldn't have any of those types of problems at all, but it was better to be safe, than sorry.

Louis only nods at his best friend, still a little anxious about the trip ahead of them. Even if they have taken more than enough precautions incase something goes wrong, he still had this small sense of foreboding that just wouldn't leave him alone.

Niall was still rather rusty with his sailing skills, even after all of his classes that he's taken for the specific skill. This was also going to be the very first trip where the omega was going to be completely unsupervised, without a better trained sailor by his side, while being in complete control of the vehicle.

His instructor, as well as his parents, said he was completely ready for the new responsibility though, so maybe Louis was just being worried for entirely no reason at all.

Though there were still so many things that can go wrong out in the unpredictable waves of the ocean, that just wouldn't be in either of their hands. Niall's training didn't go over every little thing that could possibly go wrong out on the open ocean, because there's just way too many. After all the world is incredibly unpredictable and anything can go wrong in the craziest of moments.

If something bad did happen though and it came down to both Niall and Louis' survival, they would both be entirely screwed considering that they had failed the certain class that had taught them all of that way back in high school.

Niall's cousin, who was a rather overly confident alpha with a too charming smile, who's gaze always seemed to linger on Louis a little too long for comfort, had offered to come along to help if any of those awful situations were to occur, but of course, the strong and independent best friends had declined the offer. They would rather die of starvation in the middle of the sea, than have to rely on any alpha for help.

"Let's get this puppy on the road then," Louis jokes to his best friend as both of the omegas make their way into the control room of the ship, taking their seats in the luxurious leather chairs in front of the large control panel.

Niall allows an excited smile to spread across his face as he starts up the boat, making the vessel let out a healthy grumbling noise as it quickly comes to life. The omega couldn't believe that he was finally captaining his boat all by himself. He curses himself a bit for not buying one of those cheesy captain hats to wear. That would have made the moment one hundred times more exciting for him if he had.

"Off to sea we go!" Niall chirps up to his best friend with a small wink, turning to look out at the open ocean in front of him through the windows of the enclosed cabin.

The omega quickly steers the boat away from the dock and out towards the scary depths of the open ocean, excited for the adventure that was waiting ahead of them.

"Too late to go back now," Louis thinks to himself a little regretfully, as he puts his feet up onto the control panel on front of him, getting a small glare from Niall in the process.

The omega decides to just sit back and enjoy the ride for a while, letting Niall set them onto their course without worrying about the anxiety that was still rushing through his system.

🌊

It's a few hours later and the omegas were miles and miles away from any form of civilization. Louis was sat out on the upper deck of the boat, all by himself. He was sat in one of the comfortable white leather chairs that Niall's parents had furnished the upper deck with, a can of coca-cola held in one of his small hands.

The omega was enjoying the small summer breeze that was washing over him, the amazing smell of the salty depths of the ocean below was taking over the male's every sense.

Louis hadn't realized how soothing it was out on the ocean until now. It was so quiet, apart from the comforting little sounds of the waves crashing against the boat as they went about their course.

Every once in a while a dolphin would peak its head up out of the water, observing the odd barrier that was in its way, before making a giant leap back into the sea to continue on its way.

Sometimes a sea turtle would swim close enough to the surface so that Louis could get a peak at the unique markings on its shell, They were all very similar, but still very distinctive, in the end.

The omega had even seen a couple of sharks pass by in his observations, and seeing as the large ocean creatures only retreated away from the boat the moment that they came into contact with it, he found them just as fascinating as the rest.

A seagull had perched itself onto the side of the deck around lunch time, taking a break from what must have been a long travel for the poor thing. Louis had fed the creature a bit of bread from the sandwich he has for lunch, allowing the bird to get a bit of its strength back before it set back off onto its long journey.

It's when the sun finally starts to set along the horizon, that Niall finally go in search of his best friend. The omega had placed the yacht onto the autopilot setting so that he could take a small break from his duties as captain, to enjoy the gorgeous view with his best friend.

"It's so pretty out here," Louis comments to the other male contently as the omega takes a seat in the matching chair beside him.

Niall lets out a small hum in agreement as he stares off into the distance at the beautiful swirls of pink and purple that were overtaking the sky in one of the prettiest of views known to man. Pictures could never give such a beautiful sight justice, which is why neither of them even tried to take such a photo.

"How long is it going to take to get to The Isles of Scilly?" Louis asks his best friend in curiosity, remembering that the group of islands was going to be the first stop on their summer adventure.

The two omegas planned to travel to several different places all around the world on their trip across the oceans. The two of them didn't really know if they would be able to make all of the stops before they had to head back home for their next semester at college, but they were going to at least try.

"It will take us a few days to get there, but we should make it by Sunday," Niall explains to his friend, pulling his sweatshirt a little closer to him as he noticeshow chilly the night air was starting to get since the sun started setting.

Louis only nods at the news, feeling a little less nervous about the trip ahead of them. If they had the same gorgeous view of the ocean everyday, the omega didn't really mind if they ended up getting lost and stuck at sea for more days then they were planning. It was most-likely bound to happen in the end with Niall's awful navigational skills, anyways.

"This was the best way for us to spend our summer vacation," Louis notes to the other omega, finally agreeing that his best friend's idea for a rather crazy, and probably dangerous, adventure, was the best thing they could have done before their next semester back at boring old college.

Niall smiles brightly at the other male's words, giving the other boy a small little shove, playfully, almost knocking Louis' drink out of his hands in the process. "I told you!" The Irish male chirps, a bright and proud smirk falling across his face at having been right about how much fun they were going to have on their trip across the oceans.

🌊

The next two days were spent with Louis staring off into the ocean, intently watching the waves and wildlife of the majestic sea. Everything was going great, and just as they had planned. They were set to land on one of the islands in The Isles of Scilly the very next day, and Louis actually couldn't wait to be able to be back on dry land again, despite how much he's been enjoying the open ocean.

It was a rather quiet night and Louis sat on the top deck, a blanket on his lap as he stared intently at the ocean in front of him. He had a cup of warm tea placed into a spot on his lap, trying to keep himself warm from the chilly ocean air that came after dark. The sun had gone down a few hours before that and the omega wasn't at all ready to head to bed just yet.

It only took a second for the peaceful night to take a turn for the worst, however. One second the night air was calm, the waves as soothing as they usual were rocking the boat gently from side to side with tiny little sounds, and the next everything completely flip flops.

The wind quickly picks up to an almost rapid level and the temperature instantly drops to an even colder level than before. Louis' eyes widen as he rises up from his chair, pulling the blanket tightly around his shoulder as he makes a move to retreat back inside before the oncoming storm gets any worse.

The waves become increasingly violent and Louis almost trips as the boat rocks a little too roughly to one side. "What is happening?" The omega asks himself as he rushes down to the middle level of the ship, having to stop several times due to the powerful movements of the rocking yacht.

Niall was an absolute mess down in the cabin of the control room as he tries to keep the boat steady with the increasingly violent waves crashing against it from every which direction. He couldn't see a thing out of the windows that overlooked the sea due to the powerful rain mixed with large balls of hail that were falling from the sky. The omega hadn't been briefed exactly on what he was to do if an unexpected hurricane started brewing when they were in the middle of the open ocean.

The monitor that the male's parents had installed specifically for situations like this one, which had actually been another one of the requirements for the two

boys to be heading out on their trip alone, hadn't even sent out a warning about any type of storm brewing near them, let alone a hurricane as powerful as this one. Which made this incredibly powerful natural disaster completely unexpected to the omega.

"This was the worst idea you've ever had!" Louis complains to his best friend as he makes his way into the the small cabin of the control room, reaching out to balance himself on the side of one of the cabin walls as the boat continues to rock dangerously from side to side without any sign of stopping.

Niall ignores his best friend's words as he focuses on keeping their boat upright against the forceful crashing of the waves around it. If they ended up capsizing due to the increasing intensity of the waves and the wind and ice from the storm, there wasn't much they would be able to do, besides abandon the ship.

"It was going alright before a hurricane decided to fuck our night right over," the omega curses in annoyance, fighting with the boat as best he can without being able to see where the powerful waves are coming from.

Just then a rather rough wave, one stronger then any of the previous ones before it, knocks into the side of the ship, sending both of the omegas onto the floor of the control room.

Louis hits his head off one of the walls as he goes down, causing his vision to blur a bit. Niall instantly pushes himself back up as if the fall hadn't affected him at all, making his way back over to the controls of the yacht.

The Irish omega had a determined look on his face as he stares down at the buttons before him. He wasn't letting this storm get the best of his ship without a fair fight.

Louis watches the other male intently as he steadies himself back onto his feet, rather weakly due to the increasing pain, that was starting to make his head throb, and the dangerous rocking of the boat. "What are you planning now?" The omega asks his best friend, not really having any idea how they were planning on getting out of the crazy storm completely unharmed.

Niall ignores the other omega's words as he presses a red button on the control panel, getting ready to put the boat into its highest speed. The setting was only meant for emergency situations like the one they were in now, and it was the last option that they really had. They had to outrun the storm if they had any chance of getting away without their boat capsizing on them. The waves would only get strong the closer they got to the eye of the hurricane, and if these certain ones were this intense there's no way they would even survive anything worse then them.

Louis keeps one hand balanced on the wall as he tightly grips at the blanket that was still wrapped around his shoulders. He watches, wide eyed, as his crazy friend speeds up the boat faster then he's ever seen the vessel go before in the three days that they've been at sea.

The omega prays to any higher power that was listening to him, that him and Niall were able to get out of this deadly storm alive. Niall was mumbling to himself in distress, encouraging his boat to keep up speed and get them safely a way from the storm. The omega was unable to see anything out of the windows of the control room and it made him nervous because he couldn't tell if they were heading straight into the direction of a massive wave or not.

Apparently, all of the Gods and Goddesses out there must have some cruel and bitter grudge against both Louis and Niall, because in the next second, before either of them truly know what's happening, the biggest rush of water they've seen yet hits them straight on at the front of the boat. The force from the wave knocks the boat completely onto its side, causing them both to crash into what used to be the floor of the control room.

"We've got to get out of here, Louis!" Niall shouts at his friend the moment he's able to process what is happening, knowing that for their own survival they had to move quickly. The small cabin that they were currently in was already starting to fill up with ocean water, so it wouldn't be long before the whole entire ship was completely engulfed.

Louis stares at his best friend with wide, crazed eyes as he holds a death grip on the blanket around him, incredibly surprised that he still had the item clutched in his hands after how much he's been thrown around by the hurricane. "And where the fuck do you suggest we go!" The omega shouts in annoyance at his best friend, trying to steady his footing against the wall of the cabin, trying his best to walk across the surface that wasn't meant for that type of movement.

Despite his sassy retort to his best friend, he still carefully makes his way towards where the other omega stood beside the opening to the outer deck. He knew that Niall was correct that they couldn't really stay inside the ship, unless they wanted to go down with the ship.

Niall only rolls his eyes at his bestfriend's smart ass remark. Of course even in a time like they were in right now, when every single second they wasted was a second closer to their own demise, the omega still had to be difficultinstead of just trusting him.

"We've got to grab the safety raft from the top deck, it's our only hope at this point, the ship is only going to sink if we don't abandon it," Niall explains the full situation to his best friend, holding his hand out for the other male to take into his own.

Louis doesn't argue with the other male any further than that, knowing that they didn't have all the time in the world to bicker back and forth with each other. The two omegas climb back out onto the open deck, having to balance onto what used to be the side of the boat, holding onto the safety railing with a death grip as they make their way to the other side of the open deck.

The water from the ocean was starting to consume their vessel at a rather rapid pace, so the two of them had to act rather quickly if they didn't want to end up stuck on the ship when it went down in the rapid waves.

Thankfully, Niall had made extra sure to double check that the safety raft on the ship had been up to date and completely trust-worthy, just in case a situation just like the one they were currently in had occurred.

So, when the omegas reach the small blown up vessel, Niall is able to quickly cut the ropes to the small blown up boat with the pocket knife that he just about always carries with him.

It was a bit of a sentimental sort of item for him, since his father had given it to him when he was only about six years old, when they went on their very first fishing trip together. Niall can still remember how happy he was that day, going onto his father's boat for the very first time, it was that same day when he had decided that he wanted to sail the whole entire ocean one day in a ship just like his father's.

The boy has never kept the object very far from his side ever since then, even after all of those years that have passed, and good thing he never did because the item seemed to have ended up being a key factor in him and Louis' survival, in the end.

The omegas watch as the orange raft drops into the dark blue sea below them. The item makes a loud splashing sound as it hits the ocean but it surprisingly stays upright even with the rushing waves that were surrounding it.

Louis looks down at the small vessel with a queasy feeling in his stomach. The omega couldn't help but to have his doubts about the small boat below them. The raft didn't look sturdy enough to support the two of them against the rapid movement of the waves around them enough, let alone to get them to a safe, dry, land where they might have a decent chance of survival.

"Come on, Lou! We've got to go!" Niall shouts at the omega as he sees his friend's sudden hesitation as he stares down at the vessel, tugging on the other male's hand as he motions down towards the small raft trying to snap the boy out of his anxieties. They didn't have time to be worried or anxious about the outcomes, those would end up being their death sentence if they didn't get going in that very moment.

Louis lets out a deep breath of air to steady his racing heart, he stares down at the small boat, forcing some nonexistent confidence down his throat as he gets himself ready to jump towards the item in the ocean below.

"Okay, lets go," he tells his best friend, emotionally and physically ready for what was to come, just in case he was jumping towards his death instead of his survival. Both of those were possibilities at that point in time.

The two omegas jump together, their hands entwined in a tight grip, needing the others support in case it all went wrong on their trip down. Luckily, somehow, by a miracle of some kind, they managed to land safely onto the raft and not into the cold and crazy waves crashing around it.

The two of them had gotten a little damp when they had landed into the boat, the waves splashing into the floating raft. The wetness from their jump mixed with the chilly wind, had both the omegas shivering inside of the small boat.

They huddle up close to each other to try and keep as warm as possible, the blanket that Louis had managed to keep a tight grip on during their jump an added warmth against the overbearing cold of the night. Just another thing that would end up aiding in their survival over the course of the night.

The raft is swept away by the hazardous waves of the ocean, the remainder of the formidable hurricane swirling around them. Thankfully, the pouring rain had completely recited, so the two boys wouldn't get any damper than they already were.

A small little silence surrounds the two of them as they watch their ship be completely consumed by the ocean in the far off distance. Both of them were imagining what would have happened if they hadn't gotten out of the vessel in time. They could have been just another part of the ocean, never to have been found or heard from again. The both of them couldn't be more grateful for the small raft keeping them safely afloat and alive.

"Are we going to be alright, Niall?" Louis suddenly asks the other omega quietly, honestly scared for what was ahead of them now that they were stranded out in the middle of the ocean with no food and no water. How were they going to survive if they couldn't even find the basic necessities?

Niall only sighs at his friend's words, rubbing soothing circles onto the other omega's back, from under their shared blanket, pulling the other lad's face into his neck so that the distressed omega can breathe in his pheromones coming from his omega gland. Another omega's scent was almost as comforting as an alpha's, so it takes absolutely no time at all forLouis to calm down with the familiar scent of Niall rushing into him.

"I don't know, Louis. I honestly don't know," Niall admits to the omega, wishing he could give the boy a straight answer to that question, for the both of their sakes. They didn't have one of those in that moment though, and everything seemed to be completely up to chance.

Louis lets out a small sigh, as he intertwines their legs together so that he can snuggle closer into his best friend."Well, at least if we die, we'll die together," the omega says, not really seeing any other bright side to things as he places his head onto the other boy's chest.

Niall lets out a small chuckle as he kisses the top of the other omega's head. "I guess that's one way to look at it," he says amusedly as he watches Louis let out a small yawn, probably incredibly exhausted after the whole ordeal that they had just gone through.

Louis is quick to fall asleep with the other omega's soothing movements up and down the boy's back. Niall lies awake for a good bit longer after the boy has fallen fast asleep against his chest, staring off into the dark and empty expanses of the ocean in front of him with worry spread across his face.

"I know I've never really asked you for anything before, but I sort of really need it this time," Niall says out loud in a small whisper, being extra careful not to wake up his sleeping best friend. "Please, God, just this once, if you give us a second chance at survival I'll promise to try my best to get Louis to appreciate it as much as I will."

Niall stares off into the sea for a few minutes longer, not really expecting any response from his prayer. No, that would have been rather creepy, but he thought that maybe, just maybe, the higher power that the Irish male wasn't even sure he truly believed in, would steer the two of them somewhere that could classify as a civilization in the next few days.

Niall falls asleep that night wishing for a miracle to save the two of them from the hell that has suddenly fallen upon them. If only he hadn't recommended they go on this crazy adventure across the seas. Then they wouldn't be stuck in the mess that they were in now. It was all his fault, in the end and he was hoping that somehow his best friend would be able to forgive him for this awful experience that they had to go through.

🦋🦋🦋

Question: What did you think of the first chapter? Pretty good?


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter** **Two**

The sun is high up in the sky above the two omegas when Louis finally starts to stir awake from his slumber. The boy instantly pushes the heavy blanket that way was weighing down his body, away from him. It was already entirely too warm for the item that morning, considering that the humidity in the air seemed to be extra high.

The omega moves to stretch out his aching muscles, feeling like his body has been run over by a bus after the rough nights sleep he must have had. The omega is a bit confused when he's not able to stretch as much as he usually would be able to on his bed back on Niall's yacht. Something seemed to be in the boy's way so that he couldn't stretch out his legs entirely, bumping into a barrier before he's able to get that wonderfully needed stretch.

Louis crinkles his eyebrows in confusion, finally opening his eyes to figure out where exactly he was at, because he definitely wasn't in the bed he's been sleeping in the past few nights. He takes in the small orange blow up raft below him as he rises into a sitting position. Niall was still passed out in a dead sleep on the boat beside him, snoring rather obnoxiously in the normal way that his best friend does.

That's when the events from the following night come rushing back into Louis and he lets out a sad little sigh as he remembers the terrifying events that happened the night before. He remembers their boat capsizing during a crazy hurricane and Niall forcing them to jump into the raft, before their ship had been completely engulfed into the ocean.

The tiny safety boat had initially ended up saving him and Niall's lives the night before. If it wasn't for the way his best friend had taken control of the situation and made them jump into the raft as fast as they had, the two of them probably would have been dead right now.

Louis was incredibly grateful to still be alive and breathing more then he ever was before. He guesses that a near-death experience must sort of bring that out of you.

It only takes a second longer for Louis to realize that they weren't moving with the current of the ocean anymore, but instead sat on the edge of a beautiful sandy outstretched beach. The omega was incredibly confused by the new landmark that they had drifted to in the middle of the night.

The boy had believed that him and Niall would have ended up being stranded in the middle of the ocean for days before they would even have a chance at reaching land, or a passing boat that could save them. If they ever would have been saved, but this is the last thing he had suspected would happen.

Somehow, by some kind of miracle, they had floated to land in the middle of the night. It was the least likely thing to happen, but yet it had for them. Maybe there was some higher power out there that believed that Louis and Niall were worth that chance of survival. The omega sends a small thank you to whichever God had allowed for it to happen for them.

Louis decides to spread his gaze over the tiny island that they had landed upon as he pushes himself completely out of the raft and onto the sandy expanse of beach, finally getting that needed stretch from before. The omega couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at the feeling of the sun-warmed sand upon his bare feet, that was always his favorite part of going to the beach as a child and some things still never changed.

The omega quickly sweeps his gaze amongst the island. Taking in the surrounding of what was most-likely going to be him and Niall's new home, at least for a while.Just past the beach line was large expanses of jungle, palm trees and other tropical plants that Louis wasn't able to truly identify take up the stretch of tropical forest.

Louis notes the chirping of unfamiliar birds inside of the trees, and smiles at the calming sounds of the animals talking amongst each other. The omega has always been very fond of nature and animals and even in such an unfamiliar and most-likely dangerous place, it wasn't going to be any different for him.

That's when the omega finally takes notice to the giant stone statues that were centered at the far side of the island, just below what Louis imagines is an old and hopefully, inactive, volcano. Even from the distance that the boy was from the ancient monuments, he could clearly take in the forms of the giant wolf structures.

Louis remembers seeing those giant statues somewhere else before, and he lets out a small gasp when realization hits him. Way back in his ancient culture class from his last semester at college. He remembers his professor ranting on and on about one particular island as he presented the pictures of the hundreds of years old monuments at the front of the room.

That's when Louis knew exactly where him and Niall had washed up to in the middle of the night. Shunkaha Island. The place where millions and millions of horror stories have come from. Nobody has willingly stepped a foot onto the island in years, and those who did never seemed to come back.

Louis can remember being told stories about the Savages who lived there as a kid. The name had been given to them, by the outside world, because they lived completely off their own wild instincts, that have been given to just about everyone by their ancient ancestors, the wolves. It was practically illegal to live such a way back in the real world and anyone who did was sworn away from any type of society that they once may have known.

The government would say something along the lines of: "If you want to act like a wolf, you can live like one then too."

It might have sounded a bit barbaric and cruel, but that's just how the outside world has been run for hundreds of years since everyone has pushed down their more feral sides. That's also why this certain island had been completely abandoned in all social orders of the world.

His mother would always tell him scary stories about the island as a kid. She would tell him that any omega who dared to step a foot onto the island, would end up being forcefully taken as a mate by one of the many feral alphas that inhabited the small landmark.

It's been shoved into everyone at a young age, back where he lived, to never even think about going near the dangerous island, but yet here him and Niall were, without any other choice, on that exact island from their childhood nightmares.

Pushing himself out of his newfound shock of where they had washed up, Louis quickly moves to shake the Irish male, who was still snoring loudly in his sleep, awake. "Come on, Ni. Wake up," Louis encourages of his best friend, knowing that they had more important things to worry about at the moment then getting a few extra hours of sleep.

Niall lets out an annoyed sounding grunt as he slowly rises up into a siting position on the small raft. The omega slowly peels his eyes open to look up at his best friend with a sleep clouded gaze, entirely not ready to have been woken up yet.

"We're on Shunkaha Island," Louis proclaims to the other male in distress, turning to point at the giant stone statues near the other side of the island. Niall had taken the same ancient culture class with him back in college, so the other omega knew, just as much as him, exactly where those statues proclaimed they were.

Niall turns to look in the direction that the omega was pointing towards, wanting to see exactly what his best friend was going on about. He lets out a small sigh when he takes in the familiar monuments that announced exactly where they had landed.

Niall remembers the promise he had made the night before to a God he didn't even truly believe in back then. Now however, the boy couldn't help but think that there must be something out there watching over him and he almost bows down to the higher power that had made it possible for them to have arrived to safety.

In the end, it didn't really matter what island they had washed up on, it was the fact that they had managed to float to one at all that truly mattered. The island around them had the basics to their survival: food, water, possible forms of shelter, it was practically the best thing that the two of them could ask for. Who were they to argue with such a gift to their survival?

"At least we're alive and on dry land," Niall tries pointing out the bright side of things to the other omega. The boy knew that he was going to have a hard time fulfilling that promise to God with how absolutely stubborn his best friend was when it came to these sort of situations.

Niall finally pushes his way out of the orange raft like the other male had, making his way onto the warm and sandy expanses of beach in front of him. The omega takes in the sights around him, much like Louis had done earlier when he had first woken up.

Louis lets out a huff as he glares at his best friend in annoyance. "You're not going to be saying that once you get raped by a pack of crazy alphas," the omega snaps at the other male, stomping off to another spot on the far side of the beach to brood about their newest situation.

Niall only rolls his eyes at his dramatic best friend as he decided to pull their raft further up and onto the beach, so that it doesn't get swept back out into the ocean by the current. The omega didn't truly know if they might need the tiny boat again if things ended up going sideways once they finally met the locals of the island. It was better to be safe than sorry, in the end.

Louis paces back and forth on the beach as he tries to come up with a plan inside of his head on how him and his best friend were going to manage to survive on this certain dangerous island.

Neither him or Niall had any forms of survival instincts, whatsoever. So, finding basic necessities like food and water was going to be a giant struggle for the both of them. They also didn't really know how to create a fire without a lighter or a pack of matches. Hopefully it didn't get too cold on the island when nighttime comes around, or they were both going to be majorly screwed.

The thing that Louis was worried about the absolute most though, wasn't the fact of their basic survival. Instead, it was the tiny fact that they could end up being attacked and mauled by the feral locals of the island, at any single moment.

The two of them didn't have any forms of weapons, besides Niall's tiny little pocket knife, so the chance of them actually winning a fight against the people of the island, if it came down to it, would be fairly slim.

"Lou, we need to find food and water," Niall speaks up from a few feet away from the other omega, watching as his best friend was pacing around the beach in distress, pulling at his brown feathery hair as he stomps around the beach.

Louis stops his pacing and mumbling to himself when he hears his best friend's words, the boy turns to stare back at the other omega with a sassy look, placing his hands onto his hips."Are you suggesting we go out into the jungle where those savages live to find food and water?" Louis was rather exasperated by the fact that Niall was even suggesting an idea like that, after hearing all of those stories about the people of the island as a kid.

Niall only rolls his eyes again at his dramatic best friend. "It's either that or starve to death on the beach," the omega tells his best friend matter-of-factly, a bit annoyed that Louis had to make absolutely everything so difficult when it was being broken down to their basic survival at that point.

Louis pouts at the words, crossing his arms over his chest instead now, clearly still not happy with the idea of having to explore any parts of the dangerous jungle land around them. "Fine, but you're fighting off the first alpha who jumps us," he proclaims after thinking about the idea for a couple of seconds, deciding that Niall was right that they needed to find some source of food and water if they wanted to survive. Even if that meant searching for it inside of the scary depths of the jungle.

Niall only shrugs at the other male's words, making his way towards the tropical tree line, looking back to be sure that the other boy follows along behind him. Louis does, even if he pouts and walks a few feet behind him the whole way, clearly still very upset about their newest course of action.

Louis keeps a close eye on the forest around the two of them as they make their way inside it's scary depths. He watches out for any dangerous wildlife, that might inhabit the jungle land of the island. He wasn't really in the mood to try and fight off any sort of jungle cat who might think him and Niall were some type of dinner offering to them.

Niall was more worried about searching his gaze over the many plants and trees surrounding them. He tries to find anything that looks familiar to him at all that could possibly hold any edible fruits or vegetables for their taking.

Louis stops in his tracks when they pass by a large leafy plant, the large leaves of the tropical tree looked as if they had been sliced all along the sides, but it must have just been how they grew.

Though that's not what got Louis' attention with the plant, it was the fact that it had some type of odd shaped fruit sticking out near the bottom of the thin green trunk that got him stopping to stare. The omega raises his eyebrows and almost lets out a laugh at how the scaly green fruits coming from the plant looked almost like giant dildos to him.

The omega decides to make a joke out of the weird shaped fruits, nudging Niall a bit with his elbow to get the other male to stop his own movements to look at the fruits of the plant. Niall only raises his eyebrows at his best friend as he stops in his tracks, and Louis only motions towards the plant he discovered with a proud smirk on his face.

"If we don't get raped by an alpha first I think I know where to find a dildo to help us through our heats," Louis jokes to the other omega with a small wink, watching as his best friend takes in a look of the odd-shaped fruit with a confused glance.

Niall rolls his eyes at his best friend's attempt at a joke, giving the omega a stern little glare after shaking his head at his immaturity. "Stop fooling around, we really do need to find something to eat," the omega says, chastising the other male for not taking their survival as seriously as he should.

Louis only shrugs acting as if he didn't really care about what the male had said, but when Niall turns his back to him, he mimics the omega's words behind his back. After all, he was still a five year old deep at heart.

It's about ten minutes later, when the path that the two omegas have been following, for what seems like forever to them, suddenly flows off into two separate trails. "Which way should we go?" Louis asks the other omega curiously as he looks between the two separate pathways.

Niall lets out a small sigh as he turns around to face the other omega, an idea already forming inside of his head. "Why don't we each follow one path? That way we can cover more land in less time and hopefully get back to the beach faster," he explains to the other male, knowing that Louis wasn't going to like the idea one bit at all, but it was the best plan that he could think of.

Niall had been right because an instant look of annoyance crosses Louis' face as he places his hands sassily on his hips, glaring at his best friend. "You want us to separate from each other in an unknown jungle, on a strange island, where both dangerous wildlife and dangerous people both lurk inside this scary ass place?" Louis accuses the other male in exasperation, completely against the male's sudden idea. There was no doubt in Louis' mind that the two of them were just going to end up dead if they separated from each other in such a dangerous place like the jungle they were currently in was.

Niall lets out a loud groan at the incredibly difficult male in front of him. "Please, just trust me for once in your life, Louis," the omega tries pleading with the other male, wishing he could make the boy understand that he was trying to do what was best for their survival.

Louis lets out an annoyed huff at his best friend's pleading, not wanting to agree to the absolutely preposterous plan, but knew that Niall was just going to keep begging until he agreed to it anyways. "Fine, but if I get attacked by one of those savages then it's going to be all your fault," the omega declares to his best friend rather heatedly, trying to guilt trip the male into dropping the plan, but of course the other omega wouldn't.

Louis instantly turns his back on the other male to try and prove a point with how mad he was, not even looking back at the other omega as he walks deeper into the jungle, picking out his own path as he separates from the other male.

The omega couldn't help but to feel as if their were eyes watching him as he makes his way through the tropical trees, but is sure that it's just his anxiety kicking up again. He keeps his eye out for anything that looks remotely edible in the dense jungle surrounding him, getting annoyed rather quickly when he can't find anything like that at all.

"Damn Niall and his damn boat, getting us stuck on a fucking island with crazy ass people that have been named fucking savages. We're probably going to become one of their alpha's fuck toys the moment they realize we're here," the omega lets the spew of words flow from his mouth as he marches his way through the forest, not even worrying about being too loud. Let those crazy fuckers come to him, he'd rather get the meeting between them done and over with anyways.

Louis is too busy hating his new turn in life to notice the leaves to the side of him rustling. A tall figure peers up out of the brush with curious eyes as he takes in the loud mouthed omega walking along the path that him and his tribe have made long ago, to guide them through the dangerous jungle.

The alpha stays hidden inside of the brush as he follows the strange omega down the path, his bright green eyes never leaving the small form as he watches the boy continue to curse as he seems to search for something inside of the trees around him.

Just then the omega stops at a very familiar tree to the alpha, it was actually where the male was heading to before he caught the wonderfully sweet smell of the unknown omega and just had to follow it to find the source. The alpha hasn't smelt a scent that sweet before, like a perfectly ripe melon. On a closer inspection, however, the male is able to smell a bit of bitterness in the midst of the sweet scent, probably due to the omega's obvious anger.

The certain tree that the alpha favored was much closer to the ground then the others of its kind and the closest to the Savages' village. Louis didn't really know that though, only the fact that he was within eye level to the dark colored fruits growing on the plant and was able to identify exactly what they were.

This certain fruit was the alpha's absolute favorite, in all of what the island offered to them, and he had originally been making the journey to stock up on a few more of the fruits for the next couple of days, before the most beautiful scent had hit him.

"Great and the only thing that I can find that's edible around here are fucking avocados," Louis exclaims in annoyance staring at the food source with disgust spread across his face. He absolutely hated the creamy green fruits that everyone in the outside world was absolutely obsessed with. Could this day get any fucking worse?

Despite how much the omega wanted to just abandon his find of the avocados and just starve to death, he knew that he would need to eat something to survive on the dumb island that they were stranded. He was just hoping that Niall had found something better then the awful tasing fruit so that he wouldn't have to eat any of it.

"Nituwe he?" The alpha questions in his ancient tongue as he watches the omega in front of him gather up as many of the small fruit into his arms as he can.

Louis was completely oblivious to the eyes that were trained on him from the tall overgrowth along the path as he continues to gather up the fruit into his arms. "Well, I guess that should be enough awful fruit for the next few days," he mutters to himself as he turns around to make his way back from which he had came.

The alpha watches the boy go with an intent look, deciding not to follow the beautiful boy just yet. He makes his way quietly out of his hiding place, only when he knows the oblivious omega is out of earshot "Chikala," The alpha notes to himself as he takes in the cute retreating form of the prettiest omega that he's ever had the honor of laying his eyes upon.

******

It's later in the evening, after the sun has set, when the air starts to get rather chilly around the island. It had taken the two of them hours to get a fire started, but it was a giant relief once they did.

The night air was windy and cold as it swept over the beach and the two omegas were curled up together under the only blanket that they had amongst themselves, trying to keep as warm as possible against the terrible wind.

That's when Louis' stomach grumbles, announcing the omega's hunger to the other male. "You know you should really eat one or two of those avocados, Lou," Niall tells his friend, motioning towards the dark colored fruit laying on the sand in front of them, a few inches from their bustling fire.

Louis stares down at the evil fruits, a small glare spread across his face. It turned out that the only thing that Niall managed to find for them was a rather small coconut. The two of them had shared the scarce amount of milk from inside of the round fruit, as well as the little bits of flesh that were inside.

The tiny meal hadn't been nearly enough to satisfy Louis' hunger, but the omega refused to eat any of the avocados. Niall obviously hadn't, indulging in two of the creamy green insides of the fruits without a second thought.

Louis eventually lets out a small sigh and reaches for one of the dark skinned fruits. Niall only smiles as he hands over his knife, which has come in handy for the two of them since landing on the island.

Louis lets out a deep breath as he slices around the pit of the fruit, remembering that, that was the way that Niall had sliced his own earlier that day. The omega almost gags a little bit when he pulls the fruit into two separate parts, making sure to dispose of the pit before taking a cautious sniff at the creamy insides.

Louis is surprised that the smell isn't as awful as he was imagining it to be. He shrugs a little bit before he just goes for it and bites into the edible creamy flesh of the fruit. It tasted absolutely awful on the omega's tastebuds, but he forces himself to eat the whole thing, too hungry to care too much about the horrendous taste.

"That's enough avocado for the rest of my life," Louis proclaims after he's finished with the awful tasting fruit, throwing the pit as well as the outer skin into the fire.

Niall lets out a small chuckle as he rubs at the other omega's back, knowing how hard eating an avocado was for the boy. "It's alright, Lou, we'll try and find something else to eat in the morning," The omega promises his best friend as he smiles over at him.

Louis only shrugs, a small yawn breaking out of his mouth athow tired he was after the adventurous day the two of them had. "I think I'm ready to sleep," he comments to the other male, laying out onto the surprisingly comfortable sandy beach.

Niall follows the other male's suit as he curls up beside the omega under the blanket, snuggling into his best friend's side. "Goodnight, Louis," he says to the other boy, a small yawn over taking his words as he nuzzles his face into Louis' neck.

Louis lets out a small giggle at the feeling of Niall's nose brushing against his neck, but doesn't comment about the small action that was used to scent a loved one. "Goodnight, Ni," the omega says instead as response to the others words, slowly drifting off into a deep slumber, a small smile spread across his face.

🦋🦋🦋

Question: How long do you think it'll be until Niall and Louis have an actual run in with the savages? Who do you think it'll be?


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter** **Three**

It's been three entire days since the omegas have washed up onto Shunkaha Island and since then they haven't had any run-ins with the wild and instinctual native people of the island. They were truly waiting for the whole entire clan of Savages to come chasing after them with tiki torches, and whatever other kind of weapons that the wild village of people owned, but that time never seemed to have come for them.

It wasn't as if they would be able to escape from the island even if that day did come when they were hunted down by the people that called this island their home. It was on the second day of the two omegas stay on the island, when their only means of leaving the small patch of land had been entirely distinguished.

After returning from their normal routine of searching the jungle for food. The two omegas came back to the open beach, only to find that the orange safety raft they had came there on had been completely deflated while they were gone.

On a closer inspection of the blow up boat, the two male's were able to realize that something, or rather, most-likely, someone, had poked a hole into the side of the raft. Meaning, they were now completely and utterly stranded on the island without any means of safely drifting back off into the sea.

Of course, they both had the sinister thoughts that maybe one of the Savages had done the act to keep the two omegas completely stranded, just waiting for their time to finally strike. They pushed away those thoughts though, trying to believe that it wasn't as bad as they were thinking it was.

"I'm going to go and get some water from the stream," Louis speaks up to his best friend who was using his pocket knife to work on his new favorite hobby. Which was carving pieces of wood, from the many and many of trees around them, into various different types of animals.

The omega has actually gotten fairly good at the new skill that he's picked up over the past few days. That wasn't too surprising, considering that neither of themhad very much to do on the island, beside searching for a bit of food each day.

The rest of their time was spent lounging on the open beach, trying to find small things to occupy their time with. Niall's was his new skill of carving, while Louis occupied himself with taking naps in the sun and collecting sea shells by the edge of the ocean.

"Okay, don't get lost," Niall says to his best friend, not even looking up from the small wooden cat he was currently carving. He had various other animals spread amongst him on the sand of the beach as well, much like Louis' own seashell collection that was spread around their small camp. They were probably becoming lower level hoarders, but it was the little things that still kept them going, in the end.

"Not promising anything," Louis says jokingly to his best friend as he leans down to pick up one of the two halves of the outer shell of the coconut that Niall had found their very first day on the island.

They have been using the two halves of the coconut to collect water from the stream that was about twenty minutes from the beach, one of them would head out at a time and bring some of the drinkable water back to the other.

Niall had taken an extended amount of time to completely remove all of the remains from the white flesh that used to be inside of the bowls. He wanted to be completely sure that there wasn't any chances of any rotting fruit getting into their water and making them sick.

Louis makes his way into the jungle after sending one last look back at his busy best friend. The omega keeps an eye out below his bare feet for any pointy sticks or rocks that might cause harm to his tiny little feet. He had accidentally stepped on a rather sharp rock the day before and it had hurt worse then stepping on a LEGO would for him as a kid. Since then, Louis had been extra careful about where he steps and what onto, not wanting to ever have to go through that type of pain again.

"Am I the boy you dreamed of?" Louis sings the words to the newest song by his favorite band. This certain song had came out a few days before him and Niall left for their trip and the omega had obsessed over the song a little too much the moment it had been released. He was extremely grateful now for the opportunity to have heard the song before he had ended up stranded away from everything to do with the outside world.

Sadly, the omega probably wouldn't ever be able to hear the rest of his favorite band's new album that would be released in two months time. He probably wouldn't get to hear them ever again, which was a rather depressing thought to the omega.

As Louis continues to sing along to the words of the catchy song playing inside of his head, he makes his way along the familiar path, not paying much attention to his surroundings.

That's why the unconcerned omega never took any notice to the intense gaze that was just about always watching him from the tall overgrowth of the jungle. "Do you believe in love?" The boy sings the line quietly, not paying attention to the jungle around him as he puts a little skip into his step.

The boy usually never really truly observed his surroundings as he makes his trek through the jungle, being the oblivious omega that he was. There were countless occasions when the alpha who was almost always watching over the dainty boy, had to step in to stop a prowling tiger or leopard from attacking the unsuspecting omega.

The alpha from the brush watches on curiously as the omega sings an unfamiliar melody in the prettiest voice that the male has ever heard before. It was like that of the songbirds that would sing in the earliest hours of the morning. It was such a beautiful sound that the alpha would love to hear it for the rest of his life, and he would, he was rather determined of that fact.

Louis was just nearing the small stream that he was incredibly familiar with, after having been making the journey back and forth from it for three days at that point, when a sudden movement just outside the boy's peripheral vision startles him into stopping in his tracks. The omega turns to look in the direction that the movement had come from, confusion spread across his face when he's unable to see anything that could have caused the motion.

Before the omega is able to fully comprehend exactly what is happening, he's being pinned up against the rough bark of one of the many tropical trees of the surrounding jungle.

A rather tall and muscular body presses as close as it possible can to the smaller boy, rubbing along the clothed body in a sort of frantic frenzy. The movement was almost feral in a way, the alpha completely consumed by his instincts to get as much of his scent onto the pinned omega.

The omega lets out a small, and rather embarrassing, yelp at the surprise assault. The person was holding him up against the tree with one hand on his small waist, to try and keep the boy steady and still while he rubbed himself amongst the small body. While the alpha's other hand was holding his arms way up above his head in a rather uncomfortable way.

Louis can tell instantly that the male is an alpha from the strong, but strangely sweet, smell that's emanating from the incredibly muscular body pinning him to the tree. He couldn't see much of what the alpha looks like besides his strong, muscular back and the giant dark mop of hair on top of the alpha's head.

The omega was oddly surprised by how well the alpha smelt for living in the jungle his whole entire life. The male smelt like coconuts and a flowery sort of scent that Louis wasn't very familiar with, but couldn't help but think it was a rather pleasant smell.

The alpha was rubbing his face against the boy's small and slender neck, trying to rub as much of his sweet and musky, scent, onto the beautiful omega, as he possibly can. He needed all of the other suitors out there to know that this certain omega was all his for the claiming, absolutely nobody else could have the beautiful boy.

The alpha would make absolutely certain of it, anyone who tries would have to go through him first, and nobody has ever dared to challenge the strongest alpha in all of the island.

"Mitawa," the alpha growls out the words into the omega's neck, too out of his mind to say them in anything but his ancient tongue, declaring his claim on the beautiful creature in front of him.

Louis snaps out of the tiny trance he was in at the alpha's unfamiliar words. The omega decides that he shouldn't waste anymore time in waiting for the alpha to decide to do whatever he was planning, before fighting back against the male's strong hold.

He didn't have any intentions of getting raped and mated to a strange alpha in the middle of the jungle anytime soon, and was planning to do everything in his power to prevent that from happening.

Louis bring one of his thin, hairless legs up, rather sneakily, not wanting the alpha pressing him against the tree to notice what exactly he was plotting. The omega moves to knee the alpha in the crouch, which on a closer inspection with his naked knee, since his shorts stopping right before that certain part of his body, the omega is able to tell that the rather large appendage was completely naked. Most-likely like the rest of the alpha probably was as well.

Louis doesn't let that stop him from making his move, however, not waiting another second to take his chance. He brings his knee up with a tremendous force, right into the alpha's rather large and naked package.

The alpha lets out a noise that Louis can only describe as something between a growl and a groan, probably feeling an extreme amount of pain in his lower region. The alpha instantly moves away from the omega to clutch at his painfully aching manhood.

Louis takes that small chance to stumble away from the man, knowing that he probably wasn't going to get another one like it. The omega turns around to book his big bum back to the open beach where he had left his best friend, not really wanting any part of the situation that was happening to him anymore.

For some incredibly annoying reason luck didn't seem to be on Louis' side, because he only manages to make it a couple feet away before he's being tackled back onto the ground by that same muscular body.

Louis lets out a loud groan of pain as his naked back makes contact with the hard ground below it, probably sporting a couple of new scratches a bruises after the hard fall. The alpha is quick to pin the omega below him down with just enough force to make the small being completely immobile underneath him.

From the new angle Louis is able to finally see the alpha's face and he takes the chance to observe the male above him. The omega takes in the man's strong and chiseled jawline, which was surprisingly completely smooth of any type of hair.

The alpha's face was a nice tan color like the rest of the man's skin was, probably from being out in the sun for a majority of his days. The alpha also had a pair of piercing green eyes that were such a mesmerizing shade that Louis can't say he's ever had the chance of seeing on someone else before.

The man looked absolutely furious at the omega's previous actions as he stares down at Louis with a sort of attractive crease between his brows and a deep frown set across his face.

The omega knew that he was probably absolutely done for in that moment, but being the always so stubborn omega that he was, he decides to test his limits, yet again.

Louis thrashes his body around as much as he can with the way he was being pinned to the ground. The alpha had his bent knees holding the boy's legs pinned in an outstretched position beneath him, probably to prevent him from trying a move like he had pulled only a few minutes before. One of the alpha's large hands had the boy's arms pinned above his head much like he had before, making sure that the omega couldn't slap or punch at him like he obviously would if the limbs were free.

Louis decides to break the silence he had been keeping during the whole entire encounter, which was probably a new record for the omega to have been silent for such a long time. He starts shouting loud profanities at the alpha on top of him as he tries to push his way out of the alpha's strong hold. "Let me go you crazy mother fucker!" The omega spits out the words as he tries to wiggle his hands away from the alpha's hold, wanting more than anything to be able to punch the man in the face.

The alpha lets out a loud warning growl, trying to tell Louis to stop testing his limits with him, but, of course, the omega hadn't ever listened to any alpha in his whole entire life. He wouldn't even listen to his father as a kid, which his mother always believed was because he was going to become an alpha, but obviously that hadn't been the case. So, in the end, he wasn't planning on starting to be any alpha's bitch anytime soon.

Louis continues to try and break free from the strong sets of muscle that were holding him down, not planning on backing down from his fight anytime soon. Of course, the alpha above him had, had absolutely enough of the very disobedient omega below him.

The male has never met an omega that was this determined to defy an alpha in his entire life. The boy was such a strange creature to the alpha, but that's what made him so entirely enticing to him. He believed that the beautiful boy was going to be worth the trouble he was bound to put him through. After all, he was never one to truly back down from a challenge.

The male doesn't wait any longer for the boy to quit his thrashing, becoming incredibly agitated with the hysterical movement he was making. All the omega was doing was making himself more riled up, and that just wouldn't do for the alpha. Instead he moves his head down towards the boy's delicate neck, quickly biting at the spot right above the omega's collarbone, before Louis is even able to realize what's happened.

The bite is effective in forcing the boy below him to completely submit to the alpha. The male could find any other options to get the omega to calm down, in that moment, so he had to take the drastic measure to ensure the boy didn't break into complete hysterics.

The alpha doesn't pull away from the boy's sensitive skin until he's become completely pliant underneath him, completely overcome by the instinct to submit to the alpha above him.

It was a common instinct for any omega to submit to an alpha after being bitten at their omega gland, no matter if they wanted to do so or not. Back at home it was completely illegal for an alpha to use such a tactic against an omega without their consent, no matter the circumstances. The people on this certain island didn't really follow any type of social rules like that, considering that they lived in the middle of the wild.

The alpha licks at the slightly bleeding mark on the boy's neck, lathing the bite mark with his tongue, feeling a little apologetic about having to use such a drastic measure on the boy below him. "Mitawa," the man says, repeating his words from earlier as he rubs his nose against the side of the omega's gorgeous face, extremely affectionately.

"I don't know what the fuck you're curly haired ass is saying, but I totally disagree," the omega spits at the alpha in annoyance, the bite might have made his body completely pliant and submissive to the alpha, but no way did it have enough strength to silence his loud mouth.

The alpha pulls back from where he was nuzzling the omega's face, so that he can stare down at the curious being below him with a raised eyebrow. The boy really did have a foul mouth and the alpha was definitely going to have to change that small little fact once he made the boy completely his.

"Cezi sicha, Chikala," the alpha says, chastising the omega for his bad language, even though he knew fully well that the boy had no idea what he was actually saying in his ancient language.

Louis only stares up at the alpha with a blank, but still incredibly defiant look. "Yeah, still have no fucking idea what that means either," the omega says to the alpha, yet again using one of those awfully foul words, that he seemed so fond of, in his sentence.

The alpha only shakes his head at the puzzling omega beneath him, leaning back down to nuzzle at the mark he had left on the boy's neck. He lets out a deep grumble as he takes one last deep breath of the omega's intoxicating scent, placing a soft and tender kiss at the bite mark he had left behind. He grudgingly pulls himself away from the beautiful boy underneath him, knowing that he had to let the omega go for now. 

Even though, all the alpha wanted to do was drag the omega back with him to his village, so that he can successfully claim and mate the beautiful creature, he knew it wasn't quite time for that yet. He had some things that he needed to settle back with his people before he made a decision as big as something like that.

"Nimitawa ktelo, Chikala," the alpha says the promise as he regrettably raises up from the omega and back onto his own two feet.

Louis watches in confusion as the alpha sends him one last, almost sad, look, before he disappears back into the scary jungle without another word. "Well, that was weird," the omega notes to himself, as he pushes up and off of the dirty ground he had been pinned against only a few minutes before.

The omega decides to pass on his mission to get the water after his extremely weird, and kind of scary, encounter, retrieving the coconut shell from under a nearby tree where it had landed during his struggle. The omega turns back around to make his way safely back to the beach, extremely grateful that he was still alive and not forcefully mated to a wild alpha who didn't even seem to know how to speak a single word of English.

"That was a close one, Louis," he chastises himself as he makes his way back through the familiar path of the jungle, praying that he doesn't have another one of those scary types of encounters anytime soon. "You won't get so lucky next time." 

Louis lets out a giant breath of relief when he's able to reach the edge of the tree line leading to the familiar beach, where him and Niall spend most of their time. The omega can't help but to smile when he sees the naked back of his best friend, who seemed to still be content with working at his new hobby, a smile spread across his face.

The omega quickly makes his way over to the other male and takes a seat onto the sandy ground beside him, extremely grateful to be out of the dangerous and scary jungle and back with his best friend, completely safe and sound.

"Look what I made," Niall says in excitement to his best friend as he holds up his newest wood carving that he had been able to finish while the omega was gone.

Louis takes in the small item quietly, noticing the extreme detail that the omega had put into the tiny wolf that he holds up in the palm of his hand, rather proudly. The boy doesn't have enough energy to comment about Niall's newest form of artwork, since he was still fairly shaken up after his encounter in the jungle.

When the other omega doesn't say anything about his newest creation, Niall turns to look at his best friend in confusion, knowing that Louis would always have some form of encouragement for him. That's just how their friendship worked, even if his work was absolutely awful Louis would tell him it was the best thing he's ever seen.

That's when Niall is able to take in the expression spread across his friend's face, and he's quickly able to take in the unfamiliar smell that Louis was practically swimming in. The bright red bite mark that was resting on the boy's neck was the worst out of it all, still an angry color red that was probably in throbbing pain. He couldn't even imagine how the other male might have gotten that.

"What happened, Lou?!" Niall asks his best friend in distress, completely forgetting about the small wolf carving as he takes in the scent of the rather upset omega beside him.

Louis lets out a loud sigh as he rubs his hands across his face in anguish. He wouldn't ever truly admit it, but what had happened inside of the jungle was extremely stressful and terrifying to him and it had really gotten him worked up. "A crazy alpha attacked me, but for some reason all he did was rub his scent all over me like some fucking house cat looking for attention. Oh, and he left this nasty little bite mark on my neck too," Louis explains to his best friend in annoyance, pointing at the red mark that looked like it was already starting to bruise dark purple around the edges, the rest still an angry red that looked as if it had just stopped bleeding.

Niall has to stop himself from letting out a small chuckle at the way his best friend explained what happened to him, knowing that his amusement with the story definitely wouldn't be helping the situation.

Instead, he just pulls his best friend into a tight hug, pushing the boy's head into his neck so that the other male can scent at the calming and soothing pheromones he was emitting from there. "It's okay, Lou. We'll go into the jungle together from now on," he promises the other omega as he rubs soothing circles up and down the boy's back.

"Fucking savage alphas," Louis mutters angrily into his best friend's neck, extremely annoyed about the fact that out of all the islands in the ocean they just had to have washed up onto the one that had literal Savages living on it. Why was that even a thing?

Niall does chuckle this time at the boy's words unable to stop himself, shaking his head at his best friend's bad language. "Maybe he decided that you weren't worth his time and went to find another piece of tail to chase," the omega comments to his best friend, trying to make a bit of a joke to cheer the boy up.

Louis only shrugs at the words, not really caring what the wild and crazy alpha's intentions were with him, in the end. "I don't know, but hopefully I never have to see him again," the omega spits out the words in annoyance, turning to glare daggers towards the outskirts of jungle behind him as if the alpha could see him from there.

🦋🦋🦋

Question: Does anyone have any guesses to what language our favorite alpha has been speaking in? Any ideas on what he was saying in this chapter?


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter** **Four**

The sun was just starting to set along the horizon when the alpha arrives back at his village for the night. The alpha had a freshly killed deer thrown over one of his muscular, bare shoulders. It wasn't the best kill, especially for an alpha as strong as him in the jungle, but it was all that his mother would need for the next few days.

The village was located just below the inactive volcano of the island. The cavernous mountain hasn't seen an eruption in over a hundred years, and their ancestors had decided a long time ago that it must have gone extinct.

The large clearing of the community was surrounded by large Mountain Apple trees, which their ancestors had planted when they had first come to the island, hundreds of years ago. Every single generation since then has taken care of the tall, fruit baring trees as if it was part of their culture, which it must have just started becoming a part of it at some point.

The trees were such a magnificent sight when they were in full bloom, gorgeous pink flowers that would drop bright colored petals all over the ground of the village. The flowers would attract all kinds of nectar eating species to them when the pollen was the strongest, hummingbirds and butterflies fluttering around the beautiful plants throughout the whole duration of spring.

The small flying creatures always seemed to get the youngest pups into an exciting mood, always eager to chase around the bright colored creatures that were attracted to their home.

Though now during the summer months, the trees held hundreds and hundreds of fruits on them, most of their branches threatening to break off with all of the weight upon them from the prosperous amount of apples that the plants were growing.

The red fruits would soon be ready to be picked in the next month or so, and the omegas of the village would take most of their time to preserve the fruit in a variety of ways so that they're able to enjoy them during the remainder of the year.

The village consisted of many different varieties of homes that were spread amongst the large community. There was a longhouse on the far side of the village that hosted all of their large group gatherings, and meals exactly three times each day.

The small little town wasn't too much, but it was the alpha's home and he was extremely proud of the community that he was able to lead and call his own.

The alpha keeps his head held high as he makes his way through the gathering of people around the large bonfire that was being held in the middle of the village. He wouldn't allow any of his people to see him as anything but their strong and powerful leader.

The alpha couldn't take any chances of letting his guard down around anyone, because that could cause them to believe that they can threaten his authority.

It was something of a tradition in their small village to have a large bonfire every night after sundown, having done it daily for generations before now.

The need for the traditional gathering was to celebrate the wonderful gift of ending another day of being alive and healthy. It was to thank their ancient deity for watching over them during the course of the long day and to encourage the higher power to keep doing so for them for the days to come.

The alpha is about to sneak off towards his mother's small little wigwam, to give her the gift he had brought back for her from his hunt, when he's stopped by a rather pretentious teenaged omega.

The female was on the taller side especially for her young age, with a super skinny waist and super high cheekbones. She was still a child in the village's eyes because she has yet to have gone through her first heat, but the teenager believed those rules didn't really apply to her.

He's had to deal with the relentless flirting and ineffective attempts at seduction that the young omega didn't seem to realize got her absolutely no where with him, for months. She just didn't seem to realize how completely uninterested he was in her that it was absolutely frustrating.

"Welcome back home, Alpha," the girl's too rehearsed voice chirps at the male in the flirtiest tone she can manage. The young girl instantly pounces on the alpha, even after he has told her off for doing this exact thing to him, countless times before.

She's already rubbing her small, and naked, body against the man's side, trying to rub her scent onto the alpha as if to try and claim him as hers, even though he's told her countless times before that she would never be his omega, and not just because of her age or immaturity.

He wasn't interested in any of the omega's around the village, actually. None of them had ever seemed to come close to the vague image that he had of an omega with the prettiest blue eyes and a the most gorgeous smile in the entire world.

The picture of the mysterious male would show up to him in his dreams, just about every night, causing him to go a little bit crazy with trying to figure out exactly who the omega was and why the dreams seemed to be so incredibly important.

Imagine the alpha's surprise when the exact omega, from those countless amount of dreams, ended up walking straight into his life. He never believed that the sweet voiced and always smiling omega from his dreams would end up being so defiant and loud mouthed, but that's what made him even more special to the alpha.

He wouldn't trade the gorgeous blue eyed and feathery haired omega for any other in the entire world. The boy was his and nothing anyone else said or did was going to keep him from the beauty. They would have to kill him first before getting anywhere near the beautiful omega.

"Hello, Onida," The alpha says simply to the girl a little bit of annoyance laced in his tone as he pushes the fourteen year old, probably a little too forcefully, away from him.

He really was not in the mood for the normal slutty antics of the still-to-fully mature omega. He was already going to smell like the omega, and not his own and that wasn't to cause an inner turmoil inside of him until the scent completely washed off.

The omega allows a pout to speed across her plump lips, annoyed that the head alpha and Chief of the village had completely pushed her away from him without even a second glance, as he continues to go about his business.

The girl was very well determined to make the alpha see that she was the right omega to lead the village beside him, even if he wasn't at all interested in the young girl in any sort of way. She just wouldn't ever get the picture into her stubborn little head.

The alpha ignores her just about every single time she tries throwing herself, a little too bluntly, at him. It was rather embarrassing to watch from someone else's perspective and most of the village would turn away when the young girl would try such an act, not wanting to watch what will happen if their head alpha decided that he's finally had enough of it all.

The omega watches intently as the strong and confident alpha walks away from her, staring a little too closely at the alpha's backside. She was way too obvious with what she was trying to do and a lot of people in the village saw right through her actions. A lot of them were actually rather rude to her for her inappropriate behavior towards their Chief.

Onida pushes her dark brown hair out of her face, letting out a small huff of annoyance at having been ignored, yet again, by the Chief. She tried so incredibly hard to get the alpha's attention only for him to completely ignore her, every single time. 

"There's a rumor going around that Harry's finally decided on an omega to take as his mate," someone from around the large campfire tells one of their friends in a hushed tone, trying to keep the words just between the two of them, but of course, the nosy omega that Onida was, hears the whole entire thing.

The words get the girl's full attention and she instantly moves to take a seat next to the person who had said the small announcement. The boy that had once been sitting on the other side of the small log quickly retreats when he notices the girl who had sat down not too far away from him, on the other side of his omega friend.

It was actions like this that happened to the omega girl fairly often due to her inappropriate actions towards the Chief. Not too many people respected her at that point and very few wanted to be friends with her at all.

The person who had said the words only a few moments before was an extremely kind omega boy who was only a few years older than Onida, herself.

The boy's name was Dakota and he hadn't moved a muscle when the girl took a seat upon the log beside him. He knew it was extremely rude to do what his friend had just done, and didn't believe it was the right thing to do, even with how much he truly didn't want to have a conversation with her.

Onida looks over at the big brown eyed, bright smiled omega, with an intrigued sort of look, wanting to know absolutely everything about the topic he has just voiced about a few moments before.

"Who told you that?" She asks the boy curiously, being extremely pushy about wanting the information that she absolutely craved.

The omega needed to know exactly who her competition was so she could nip the situation in the butt, as soon as she possibly could. Nobody was going to have the Chief, except her. She was going to make damn sure of it.

Dakota turns to look at the younger omega with a kind smile, even if he didn't really like the girl because of her attitude and inappropriate actions, he couldn't necessarily send her any type of hate, even if she kind of did deserved it. He just wasn't that type of person in the end, his kindness is what was going to most-likely be the death of him. That's what his mate always ends up telling him.

"I heard Zayn talking about it with Liam this morning," the omega admits sheepishly, knowing he might get into trouble for telling someone about his mate's private conversation earlier that morning, but was a bit intimidated by the girl in front of him.

He knew, however, that he'll be forgiven by the big and tough alpha the moment he gives him, his best pair of puppy dog eyes. They always seemed to work in making the man absolute putty in the omega's hands, no matter how incredibly angry he might be at him. He rarely does things to upset Zayn, however, being incredibly too fond of the alpha to want to do anything, but please him with just about everything that he does.

"Did they say who they think it is?" The girl asks curiously, with a pair of wide, almost innocent eyes.

The boy would have almost believed that the girl's interests were completely harmless if he didn't already know exactly how far she would go to get the Chief's mating mark.

Dakota only shakes his head at the omega, honestly not having the answer to that question. His fairly long, blonde hair, flutters into his eyes with the small movement and he rushes to tuck it back behind his ears.

"No, sorry, Onida, but that's all I know," he tells her, sending the overly confident omega a small little smile, hoping that she would be satisfied enough to leave him alone now that he's given her everything that he knows.

The girl only lets out another small huff at the unhelpful omega, standing back up from the log beside the boy, only to stomp off farther into the gathering. She was most-likely going to hunt for someone else to try and find some more information about the omega who had managed to win the Chief's affections.

Dakota can't help but to hope that the girl doesn't try and start too much trouble, he couldn't bare the thought of the girl ending up exiled from the community. Any omega that suffered such a fate was never heard from again, and even if he wasn't friends with the other omega, it would hurt to watch something like that happen to yet another one of their people.

"Hello, Wastelakapi," the very beautiful voice that belonged to the boy's alpha, speaks up from behind him.

The familiar set of strong arms reaches out to wrap around the omega's waist, moving to rest onto the boy's ever growing swollen stomach with a fond look sent down at his beautiful mate.

The omega turns to smile up at his handsome alpha, extremely grateful that the male has finally arrived back home after his hunting trip that day. The boy had become increasingly more needy for his mate's affection since he had become pregnant two months before and spending a day without him was a giant hassle to the omega.

Dakota greets the alpha with an enthusiastic kiss as the male takes a seat on the log beside him, instantly pulling the boy onto his lap, so that they can be as close as possible to each other.

"Mitawa," Dakota growls the word out possessively, rubbing his face against the side of the alpha's neck, hating how his scent was starting to fade from the alpha since he was away from him for so long.

Zayn lets out a small chuckle at his omega's cute actions. The alpha would always love when his beloved would rub his scent all over him like a possessive little kitten.

"Nita," The alpha promises the boy in that same ancient language, leaning down to plant a loving kiss against the boy's forehead. The small act of affection causes the omega to let out a sigh of content, snuggling closer into the alpha.

"You guys are too agonizingly cute," Liam says not too far away from the couple on a separate log, pulling a fake look of disgust as he watches the displays of affection taking place.

Dakota only sticks his tongue out at the other alpha, which ultimately gets him a reprimanding look from his mate.

Zayn then turns to smile at his friend at the other alpha's words. "You're just jealous that you haven't found that type of happiness yet," Zayn jokes to his friend.

Zayn moves to rub a hand against his mate's growing baby bump, the small movement wins him a cute set of purrs to erupt from the omega on his lap's mouth. The alpha only giggles at his sweet little mate, kissing his cute button nose as the boy snuggles closer into him.

Liam only shakes his head at the couple, with a small little frown making its way onto his own face. He swears that he was going to end up being the last unmated alpha in their entire pack. Especially after the talk he had with Harry the day before. He was happy that his friend and leader had finally managed to find his happiness, but Liam couldn't help but really want that for himself.

"In time you'll find your mate," Haku, the oldest member of their pack promises the alpha, taking a seat beside the other male as he places a wrinkling hand onto the boy's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

Liam only smiles at the long, grey haired beta, he always seemed to have the best words of wisdom for everyone when they needed them the most. "I know I'm just afraid that everyone around me will find happiness before I do," he says with a hint of sadness in his voice.

The elder only smiles at the young alpha, squeezing the male's strong shoulder comfortingly before finally dropping his hand into his lap. "I'm sure you'll find it sooner than you think," he tells the male with a small little wink, turning to stare at the orange flames of the fire in front of them with a far off look in his dark brown eyes.

🌊

Harry peaks his head into his mother's wigwam, smiling when he sees the older omega curled up onto the bed made entirely out of animal pelts on the far side of the small building.

"Cante Skuye," the women chirps up fondly when she sees her eldest pup making his way into her den.

"Hello, Ina," the alpha greets the women, placing the carcass of the freshly killed deer by the doorway of the wigwam for his mother to clean later.

He quickly rushes to give the omega a kiss upon one of her cheeks in the same sort of greeting he always does.

Ever since his father had died a few years before in a crazy hunting accident, the alpha has made it his job to take care of his mother.

The women usually refused to take part in the meals that were held every morning, midday, and night, for all of the pack. She preferred to make her own meals and eat quietly inside of her small home.

It has been rather hard on the omega since she lost her mate, and she usually wasn't up for much socializing with any of the pack.

Instead, Harry would bring the women a fresh kill every other day, and the omega would take her time in skinning the animals, not wasting a single thing from the small gifts from the alpha's hunts.

"What's got you so nervous today, Ciksi?" Anne asks her son curiously as he takes a seat beside her on the bed of pelts, most of which the other male had happily provided for her.

The women always seemed to know when any of her pups were feeling anxious or sad about something, call it a mother's intuition, or something of that nature.

Harry lets out a small sigh, knowing that he could never hide anything from his beloved mother, she always seemed to know exactly what he was feeling. Sometimes even before he knew it himself.

"It's about that omega I've told you about," he says honestly, a small little blush making its way onto his face as he thinks about the beautiful boy he's been keeping a close eye on since his arrival on the island.

"The same one from those dreams you've been having?" The women asks the alpha with a knowing sort of look, a small happy smile on her face at the exciting news.

The omega was the only person in the village that the alpha told absolutely everything to. He trusted his mother with any sort of information because the women would always keep their conversations, no matter what they were about, between just the two them.

The alpha nods at the women's words in confirmation, sending his mother a small little smile. "What do you think that it means having him come here after all of those years that I've been dreaming about him?" Harry asks his mother, an anxious sort of feeling rushing through him about what his mother's answer might be.

It was something he's been pondering over for days now, ever since the omega had arrived onto the island. What was the bigger meaning behind the omega's arrival? Was something big bound to happen now that the boy from his dreams was right in front of him?

Anne smiles at her worrisome son, moving to take one of his large hands into one of her smaller ones, giving it a small little squeeze. "I think it means that the Wakan Tanka has finally brought you the omega he's made entirely just for you," she tells her son, knowing that the deity that watches over them had a big plan set for Harry and the mysterious omega that she still hasn't been graced the name of yet.

"Your father was my soulmate, Ciksi. I know that the Wakan Tanka has sent yours to you as well, for a special reason," the women tells the male, truly believing the words she was saying.

Harry's mother was a very spiritual person and would always tell him and his siblings stories about the deities that watched over their people for generations and generations.

The alpha was the only one who truly listened, intently and completely interested, to all of those stories he was told. He believed as much as his mother did in the Wakan Tanka and tried to express his religious beliefs onto the rest of his people, as much as he could without it being forced upon them.

Harry smiles at his lovely mother, leaning down to kiss her cheek once again. He was so incredibly grateful for such an amazing mother like her in his life.

"I want to bring him home so much, Ina. It hurts me to not have him here by my side," he admits to his mother, pain laced inside of his voice about the fact that his omega was on the other side of the island, instead of right there beside him.

Anne only brings her son into a hug, rubbing soothing circles on the alpha's back in the way she used to when he was still just a pup.

"If it hurts that badly for you to be apart from him you should bring him home, Wunhpala. The village will be absolutely out of line to be anything but completely welcoming to the omega that is meant to be yours," the omega reassures her boy, playing with the tough alpha's mop of curls, trying to tame the wild tendrils that seemed to have a mind of their own.

No matter how old the alpha gets he will never be too old for his mother's affection. She was the only person he allows to see him in this way. Not even has his best friend and second in command, Liam, seen him this vulnerable and weak.

To the rest of the village he had to be the fearless ruler that everyone was too afraid to stand up to, but around his mother he was able to be the same little pup who was always quick to hog up all of the omega's affections, before his siblings even thought about getting any. You could say that he was a pretty big mama's boy, but the alpha wouldn't change that for anything in the world.

"Thank you, Ina," Harry tells his mother, slowly pulling away from the warm embrace, even if he would have liked to stay in his mother's arms for forever.

"I've already spoken to Liam about the matter and he's on the same page as you, but I just needed your agreement before I completely went through with it," he says, looking into the women's light brown and absolutely shining eyes with a smile gracing his lips.'

Anne only smiles at her son extremely affectionately. "I can't wait to meet him, Ciksi. Please do bring him by once he's arrived," she tells her son, not being able to wait until she's able to meet the omega that was bound to make her son extremely happy for the rest of his days.

A huge childlike smile makes its way onto the alpha's face at his mother's words. "He's going to absolutely love you, Ina," the male promises the omega. He couldn't wait for his mate to meet his wonderful mother, he knew that the boy was going to absolutely love her as much as he did.

Harry gives his mother one last kiss on the cheek before he decides to leave the omega to her own devices for the rest of the night. After all, the women did have a whole deer to skin, and who was he to stand in her way of getting started on that?

As the alpha makes his way into his own home, he couldn't help but to feel lonely in the large shelter. His house consisted of a large cave, which had a small man built fireplace set into the far corner of the dark home. The alpha's bed that was made entirely out of various animal pelts was right beside the fireplace, perfect for keeping warm during the colder months of the winter.

The space seemed emptier than it normally did, ever since he had placed his eyes upon the beautiful omega from his dreams. Ever since then, it seemed like the home was missing something, or more like: someone.

The alpha lets out a sad little sigh as he makes his way over to his bed, annoyed that his surroundings didn't smell like the beautiful blue eyed omega like they should have. It was insulting that the boy wasn't there with him and in his arms. The alpha promises himself that he only has to wait a few more days and then he'll make sure that the omega was in his rightful place by his side.

🦋🦋🦋

Question: What did you think of the people of the village? Who's your favorite so far?


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter** **Five**

"If I have to eat another fucking avocado I'm going to jump into the ocean and drown myself," Louis mutters to himself dramatically as he stomps his way through the outstretch of jungle in front of him, on a search for absolutely anything to eat besides the awful dark skinned fruits that Niall had stocked up on for the both of them, just earlier that day.

Louis was determined to do absolutely everything in his power to find something else for himself to eat. Even if that meant having to kill an innocent jungle creature to make such a thing happen. He was mentally and physically prepared to do just that, if that's what it came down to. That's how much the boy absolutely hated the taste of avocados and if he could completely avoid them for the rest of his life, he still wouldn't be satisfied. 

It's been a few days since the omega's encounter with the long haired, feral alpha, who had left his lasting imprint on the boy, in the form of a rather deep bite mark. The teeth shaped wound had scabbed over in the past couple of days and since then it's become this excessive itch that the omega just couldn't scratch away, no matter how hard he tried to.

The next time the boy would see that Savage of an alpha he was going to give him a piece of his mind for placing a mark like that upon him without his consent. The omega has already got his speech all figured out and rehearsed for that specific moment in time.

At first the boy had stuck to his plan of never wanting to see the alpha ever again, but then he got to thinking, and decided that he would like nothing more than to be able to give the man a stern speech about how incredibly rude and inappropriate his actions towards him had been.

Of course, considering the fact that the man didn't even seem to speak a word of English, the boy's rant probably wouldn't end up making a bit of sense to the alpha, even if he did get the chance to spew it to him. It's not like the omega would have probably minded that outcome too much, however, at least the man wouldn't try and interrupt his well-rehearsed speech.

Louis' search for food is startled by a sudden movement up in one of the many tropical trees that surrounded the path that the boy was following. The omega stops in his tracks to stare up at the noise that had been made, only to spot a bright colored toucan perched on the edge of a branch, looking as if it was getting ready to take off into flight at any given second.

The bird was absolutely marvelous to the omega and he couldn't help but to observe the animal's large beak that was a swirl of bright colors. Louis has always been fascinated with animals of any kind, since he was a very young age. He would practically beg his parents to take him to the zoo when he was only around four years old, absolutely obsessed with the idea of all those animals in one place.

He remembers vaguely of those times when he had been to the animal park as a kid, before his parents had inevitably split up in divorce. It was always one of his fondest memories when it came to his parents. He would waddle around with his blue eyes wide and curious, asking his father to hold him up onto his shoulders to get a peak into the higher fenced enclosures.

The alpha would always just smile at his son and lift him up onto the top of his shoulders without a single complaint. From the new height perspective, the boy would let out excited little squeals as he was able to finally take a look into the enclosures that always seemed to hold the most exotic and dangerous of animals inside of the whole zoo.

His mother would always smile up at him and explain the species of all the animals that were in each enclosure and spew off any facts she might know about them. The boy would always stare wide eyed and interested when she would, taking in every single little fact she gave him diligently.

His favorite out of all the animals to study, even as a kid, were always the biggest out of all the species in that same old childhood park. He would ogle at the giant jungle cats as they would prowl around their enclosures with confidence and ease, his blue eyes wide in admiration for the courageous species.

He always admired the creatures for how much power they seemed to hold by just being them. It's something that Louis' always sort of been envious about. To be able to gain that much respect and fear just for being who they were, that's something that's extremely spectacular in itself. The omega always wished to be like that, even if it was such an impossible thing to imagine.

Even at such a young age he knew that he wanted to know all there was to know about all the animals in the world. He's been studying diligently, all sorts of species of animals, since he was able to walk, and was excited to have been going into a field that he was truly passionate about in just a few short years, up until the faithful day that him and Niall's ship had crashed, at least.

He would have been starting his second year of college studying his biggest passion in life, zoology, if only his life hadn't taken a turn for the worst, just those few days before. It wasn't all bad, getting stranded on an island with people who probably wanted to kill him the first chance that they got. At least he was surrounded by all of the beauties of nature and the wonderful wildlife that was native to the tropical island. So, he was able to appreciate the beauty of it all, even if he would have rather been somewhere else instead.

Most of the wildlife of the jungle seemed to keep to itself, however, but whenever it did show itself to the omega, he would always stop to observe them with a fascinated gaze. He would always appreciate the creatures with a fond sort of look, watching them move in their natural habitats.

The monkeys were always his favorite, swinging from vine to vine without a single care in the world. He remembers one time when he had spotted a small reddish orange colored monkey that the boy quickly identified as a Golden Lion Tamarin, perched up in one of the tall tropical trees surrounding the normal path he takes when going about his business in the jungle.

Louis knew that this certain species of monkey was considered an endangered species back home, and he was always rather fascinated with this certain variation of monkey during his studies.

The tiny creature had perched on a branch only a few feet above Louis' head, staring down at the omega with a pair of big and curious eyes. The both of them had stayed there like that for a long while, just observing each other, before the monkey broke the connection and decided to head back off on it's way.

As Louis stares up at the bright colored toucan now, fascinated in just observing the way the creature is still perched waiting for its moment to take off into flight, a thought suddenly occurs to him. Every single female bird in the entire world lays eggs. Most of those said eggs were edible, except for a very small population that produced poisonous eggs.

Any type of egg, despite the bird that may have laid it, would be rich with tons of protein, which is something that both him and Niall were lacking from their days of living off those incredibly disgusting avocados.

With this sudden newfound realization inside of his head, Louis watches as the bird perched on the limb of the tree, suddenly takes off into the air in one giant leap. Setting off to go about it's business, without an entire care in the world about anything going wrong while it was gone. The omega stares up at the hole that the bird had retreated from, only a few moments before, with a pondering sort of look crossing his face.

The bird's home was about ten feet up the trunk of the tree, and to be able to reach the hole to investigate it, the omega was going to have to climb the tall tropical plant. Louis definitely wasn't intimated by such a small task, considering that he had been willing to kill an animal, something he'd probably end up regretting for the rest of his life, considering how incredibly fond he was of all types of wildlife.

It was getting down to the point of him and Niall's survival, and if it ended up coming down to one of their lives or a helpless jungle creatures. Louis was going to have to go with the animal's, he had a bit more sense of survival than to allow his love for all types of animals to be his downfall.

The omega lets out a small breath of air, getting himself ready for his latest part of his mission. He remembers climbing trees as a kid, since he was probably the most daring child in his whole entire town. Everyone around the small community really believed that he would turn out to be an alpha, in the end, with all of the reckless and dangerous stunts he would pull around the neighborhood.

His mother would always chastise him whenever he'd arrive back home with a new scrape or bruise, telling him that he needed to be more careful. The omega would always shrug her worries off, continuing on with his adventures, completely fearless of what the outcomes of them might be one day.

He shakes off the thought of his mother with a sad little smile, getting back to the mission that was at hand. The omega reaches out to grab at a thick and sturdy tree branch, that seemed to be just out of his reach. Louis only has to jump a tiny bit to get ahold of the wooden limb, and he smiles in triumph when he gets a grip around the circumference of the tree branch with both of his small hands, a tiny little achievement towards his end goal.

The boy braces the lower half of his body against the rough trunk of the tree, trying to use the extra support to help pull his body weight up and onto the branch. However, just as the omega thinks he's about to reach his goal, he completely loses his grip on the thick tree branch and tumbles onto the ground with a loud, and rather clumsy sounding, noise.

Louis lets out a small huff as he lands onto his back with a small amount of pain rushing through him. He instantly pushes himself back up off the ground, not even taking a second to process what had happened. The boy glares up at the tree branch above him as if it was the wooden limb's fault that he had fallen in the first place. The boy was very much determined to finish his climb up the length of the tree, even if it was the last thing he ever managed to do.

The omega's next try ends up going much better than his first, and he's able to swing his body up and onto the branch, with only a small amount of effort. He had learned from his previous mistake, keeping a firm grip onto the limb as he swings himself up and onto the branch.

He lets out a small little cheer of victory as he perches onto that first branch, proud of his small achievement, even if he had plenty more waiting ahead of him. There were still a couple more branches that the boy had left to go before he would arrive at the opening in the tree, which was his ending goal, in the end.

So, he still seemed to have some work cut out for him. The omega takes a small break on that first branch, staring up at that small opening in the tree where he was planning on going. He gets a bit of a plan forming inside of his head on how he was going to make the last few moves of his ascend without falling onto the ground, like he had done only a few minutes before.

Louis lets out a small sigh at just thinking about the work that was cut out for him. He lifts himself up onto his feet, keeping himself steady on the length of the tree branch as he stares up at the next branch on his journey. The omega is able to find a foot sized hole, not too far above the thick branch he was currently perched upon, as if the small imperfection in the bark had been placed there just for him.

Louis pushes his bare foot into the small hole without a second thought, using the added support to help push himself up to grab ahold of the branch a few feet above him. The omega grips the limb above with a steady grip, using his foot inside of the hole of the tree to prevent himself from falling, as he starts to lift himself onto the branch.

He's able to pull himself up and onto the branch above with only minimal amount of effort. Once the omega makes it safely onto the branch, he takes a seat and stares down at the scenery below him from such a height.

Louis smiles at the beautiful sight of the island that he had from this new perspective up in the air, he admires the landscape that was surrounding him, observing everything with an intense sort of interest, much like he used to all those years ago on top of his father's shoulders at the zoo.

The island was an amazing sight to see from such a high height. The omega hadn't taken that much time to appreciate the small plot of land as a whole, but now he gives himself the time to do so. The jungle land took up a good portion of the island, providing all of the wilderness and wildlife around them.

From his spot Louis can make out what looks to be a small civilization placed just below the large volcano in the middle of the island. The boy notes that, that must be the village in which the Savages must live. From all of the stories and tales that he has been told over the years, Louis didn't believe that the beings would live in such a civilized way, but he must have been totally wrong about that, and maybe even about them altogether.

Louis sits back against the trunk of the tree as he continues to stare at the landscape. He reminds himself that he needed to climb trees like this one more often, because the perspective of the island that it gave him was absolutely magnificent.

As the omega stares off at the jungle scenery surrounding him, trying to pinpoint any sign of wildlife inside of the trees, he doesn't quite notice the movement happening below him.

That's when a loud growl can be heard, not too far from the tree that the omega is currently perched in. That quickly snaps the boy out of his fascinating stupor and he turns to look in the direction that the sound had came from. Louis' eyes only widen when he's able to take in the sight of the creature only a few yards away from the tree.

The animal was a rather immense size, bigger than any of the creatures that the boy has come in contact with during his adventures in the jungle. The omega was actually hoping that these certain, dangerous, variations of animals didn't exist on the island, but there one was standing proudly in the brush not too far from his tree.

The large jungle cat was a dark tanned color with black spots spread all across the length of its muscular body. Louis knew that the animal was a leopard from a small observation, but couldn't tell exactly what type. What he did know, however, was that the animal looked to be absolute furious.

The omega lets out a small squeak when the creature seems to look straight up into the tree where he's perched, almost as if it can sense that the boy was there. Or perhaps, it could probably smell him with all of the fear and adrenaline that was pumping through him, in that moment.

The animal stares right up at the omega with a menacing pair of eyes and lets out a loud roar that sends sinister goosebumps down the boy's spine. In that moment, is when Louis loses balance on the limb he was perched upon.

He lets out a loud shriek as he goes tumbling towards the ground, reaching out to get a grip on any of the many branches on his way down the length of the tree, to try and save his fall in any possible way.

His foot gets caught on one of the sharp points of a tree branch on the way down and the omega instantly feels an immense pain start to set into the injured limb, as he continues his inevitable descent towards the ground.

Louis meets the ground with a loud thud announcing to the large jungle cat a few yards away that his dinner had just been delivered to it. The omega hit the ground fairly hard, but he's able to scramble up into a sitting position fairly quickly as he stares wide eyed towards the leopard on the other side of the clearing from him.

The animal was staring intently at it's prey, most-likely deciding on the perfect time to strike at the omega. Louis scrambles to stand up onto his feet only to wince at the pain in his left one as he places even the slightest amount of weight on the limb.

The foot was bleeding in a rather scary amount, probably giving the dangerous animal in front of him, an appetizing smell of its soon-to-be meal. The omega knew he wasn't going to be able to run even if he tried with the wound on the bottom of his foot, so he allows his fate to set in.

Letting out a small sigh the omega closes his eyes, ready for the inevitable end that was upon him. After everything he's been through in the past few days, he was going to be taken out by a damn jungle cat. Who would have thought?

However, the strike never comes. Instead the omega hears a loud growl, much different from the one before, stronger and even more menacing. The sound sends shivers down the boy's spine in an oddly pleasing way compared to the one before it that had caused fear to set into his bones.

Louis quickly peals his eyes open in confusion as he moves to get a look at what's taking place in front of him. There, only a few feet in front of him stood an enormous black wolf, bigger than any he's ever seen before, and he's seen fairly many during his studies. The animal was standing only a few feet in front of the boy in a protective stance, glaring daggers at the leopard a few feet away from it.

The wolf lets out the loudest roar that the omega has ever heard. The sound reverberates throughout the whole entire jungle, and Louis doesn't doubt that his best friend must have heard the noise from his spot on the beach. The sound would have set a lion's loud predatory noise to shame, which is why it wasn't that surprising when the leopard only takes one last look at the dark and enormous wolf before taking off back in the direction that it had came from.

Louis stares wide eyed at the retreating jungle cat, balancing himself onto his uninjured foot. The omega was already starting to feel a little light headed from all of the blood he's lost from the deep wound and was hoping that the injury isn't as bad as he believes it is.

The large wolf suddenly turns to stare at the omega behind him, an intense look inside of the animal's bright green eyes, which Louis knew wasn't usually possible on a normal animal of that certain species. The omega was waiting for the wolf to strike at him, probably having scared off the leopard to take the boy as it's own meal, but that time never seemed to come.

Instead, the large creature moves over to sniff at the boy's foot, a sad sort of look on the animal's face as it licks at the quickly forming blood of the wound.

"Um, thanks for saving me, doggie, but I think I'll pass on having a tongue bath and head back towards the beach now," Louis says to the animal with a hesitant sound inside of his voice, still a little shook up about the whole ordeal that only happened a few moments before, but wasn't looking to stick around to see what would happen if the leopard decided to return.

The animal in front of him lets out a sound that almost sounds like a small chuckle, and the omega sees a bit of amusement in the wolf's eyes, almost as if the creature could actually understand what he was saying.

Louis raises an eyebrow in confusion at the animal before him, not understanding the intelligence of the animal. He found it a bit interesting that a creature of the jungle would swoop in to save him like that. It just wasn't the normal manner of wild animals, and Louis knew all about those types of behavior.

That's when the dark colored creature before the omega starts to shake, powerful convulsions that seem to move throughout the animal's entire body. Louis stares wide eyed as the animal almost looks to be having a seizure, when suddenly the sound of bones breaking starts to set in.

The omega stares completely transfixed as the animal in front of him starts to completely change forms. It was something the boy has never seen in his entire life, the prospect of such a thing completely shunned by the entire civil community back home.

The history books told of such things, humans having the ability to transform into their greatest ancestors forms, having both the ability to be a man, but also a wild animal. Everyone believed it to be just folklore and myth, but when the black wolf before him transforms into the same feral, long haired, alpha that he's been pondering about for days, the omega knows that there had to have been truth to such tales.

The man stands before him on two feet, his long dark hair cascading down to his tattooed chest, which Louis found a little odd that the male had such markings on his body, but remembered learning about primitive tattoos during his ancient culture class.

The alpha was completely naked like the last time the omega had seen him and stood with a sort of confidence about him. His bright green eyes shining as he stares at the boy before him, an almost friendly sort of smile spreading across his face.

"Hello, my name is Harry and I am the head alpha and Chief of my village," the alpha introduces himself to the boy in front of him rather proudly, excited to tell his soon-to-be mate about the high position he holds in his community.

Louis stares at the alpha for a second, an intense sort of look takes its place onto his face as he glares at the man in front of him. He takes in the fact that the male actually speaks English, and had to have known the language a few days before when he attacked him.

All of the boy's built up anger that was directed at the alpha in front of him, over the past few days, starts bursting through his body. Now that he knew that the man had no excuses at all about the way he had acted a few days ago, he was even more furious than he had been before.

"So, your curly haired ass could speak English this whole fucking time?" The omega questions the male with an intense look, clearly very annoyed by this new little fact about the man. "Why the hell didn't you introduce yourself back in the fucking jungle the other day like a goddamn normal person, instead of attacking me and acting like a fucking wild animal?!" Louis' voice rises as he continues forming his angry words, incredibly ticked off by the alpha in front of him, and would have taken the chance of punching him if it wouldn't have caused more trouble than it's worth.

Harry only smiles in amusement at the beautiful and lively omega in front of him, already completely and utterly infatuated with the male to care that the boy had used a spew of foul language to insulted him.

"Cezi sicha, Chikala," the alpha chastises the omega instead, using his foreign tongue, knowing that the boy didn't know what he was saying. He knew that doing such a thing would probably only cause the hard-headed omega in front of him to grow angrier at him, but he did it anyways.

The alpha is right in his assumption, Louis does only grow more furious at the unfamiliar words being direct at him. "What the fuck does that even mean you dickhead?!" The omega practically growls at the male, hating that the alpha was speaking in a foreign language to him, even though he clearly knew how to speak English.

Harry only shakes his head at the omega, deciding to quit riling the boy up, even if he kind of thought it was rather attractive when the omega was angry. "What is your name, Chikala?" The alpha questions the omega, a hopeful little smile on his face at finally hearing the boy's name.

Louis stares at the alpha defiantly, not sure if he should allow the man to know his name. Especially, after what the alpha had done to him a few days before.

The boy eventually lets out a small sigh as he stares into the intense green eyes of the alpha, deciding that the giant asshole was actually being a little bit polite so he might as well return the favor by supplying him with his name.

"My name is Louis," the omega says simply, deciding that he needed to bring this conversation to an end, since he needed to get back to the beach to tend to his wound as soon as possible. He was starting to see spots in his vision at this point, and wasn't quite sure how long it might be before he passes out from all of the blood loss.

"Now if you'll excuse me I should be going," Louis says next, moving to take his first step on his injured limb, only to wince at the pain that shoots through his injured, and still heavily bleeding, foot.

"You aren't going anywhere but back to my village to have that wound tended to, Chikala," Harry tells the boy, severing the distance between them as he instantly reaches out to pick the omega up and into his arms.

Louis instantly starts to fight against the alpha's hold, kicking and hitting at the male as he lets out loud curses in his normal fashion. "Put me the fuck down you giant hairy wolf! I'd rather die than take any kind of help from you!" He shouts at the alpha, annoyed that he wasn't being placed back onto his feet as he kept demanding the man to be.

Harry only sighs as the omega continues to thrash in his arms as he carries him on the path towards his village. "Please calm down, Chikala. I do not want to do what I had to the last time we met," the alpha practically begs to the stubborn and hard-headed boy in his arms, already knowing that it wasn't going to be that simple with this omega.

Louis only thrashes around harder at the words, determined to give the alpha the biggest fight he's ever had. "Yeah bite me again without my fucking permission, because that's the right fucking way to an omega's heart!" The boy criticize the alpha, moving a hand out to punch at the other male's disgustingly handsome face.

Harry doesn't even wince at the blow, moving to restrain the omega's hands as he leans down to the boy's neck. Louis tries his hardest to push the alpha's head away from his neck with all of his strength, but he's not any match against the other male.

Harry bites down on the boy's omega gland in one quick movement, reopening the wound from a few days ago. The power of the bite courses through the omega much quicker than it hadlast time. Almost instantly causing Louis to go limp in the other male's hold.

"See, you're already becoming more submissive towards me, Chikala," Harry says to the omega with a small little smile, proud of his work of having been able to silence the boy's foul mouth, along with his body this time around. "You'll become my perfect omega soon enough."

Louis only shakes his head at the alpha's words an intense defiantlook in his eyes. He couldn't speak at the moment, something to do with the bite mark newly reopened on his neck, but that didn't stop his mind from forming all of the insults he had for the man when the time finally came that he could express them towards him. The alpha was completely out of line with his actions and Louis was going to tell him, just that, the moment that he could speak again.

🦋🦋🦋

Question: Are you excited for Louis to meet some of the people of the village? Are you excited to meet some more people from the village?


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for missing my update last week! I was busy that day and sick for most of the week, apart from going to work. So, I didn’t really get much time to post a chapter. But I did it this week, and I will be back again next week unless it’s crazy again.

**Chapter** **Six**

The effects from the freshly reopened wound on the most sensitive and fragile part of the omega's neck, his omega gland, wears off a bit before the two of them make it back to the alpha's village. However, by the time that the pheromones wear off of the omega, he doesn't have the energy, nor the strength, to fight back from the alpha that was carrying him towards his newest fate.

The wound on his foot was still bleeding rather profusely, dripping blood onto the ground as they make their way towards the village. The deep cut had long since ceased with the unbearable pain that had been coursing through it, the limb becoming almost numb, with how weak the omega has gotten, from all of the blood loss.

"What are you going to do with me once we get to your village?" Louis suddenly asks the words, sounding extremely weak and fragile with every syllable that he musters. He didn't have the strength to keep up a fight any longer, so he wills himself to totally succumb to whatever sort of fate rests ahead for him.

After all, he was preparing himself for his death by jungle cat, only about a half an hour before that. Was becoming this strange and dare he say it, handsome, alpha's mate going to be as worse a fate than what the leopard had in store for him? At least he would be alive in this form of the narrative so who was he to argue with the details of it?

Harry lets out a sad little sigh as he moves his head to peer down at the precious omega in his arms. Louis seemed to have completely given up on fighting, seeming physically and emotionally exhausted as he moves to rest his head onto the alpha's naked chest, right in between the space where the man's two dark inked swallow tattoos were embedded into his skin.

The newly submissive attitude of the omega should have made the alpha feel happy and accomplished. As if he had won an intense battle against a rival foe, but all it did was make a guilty little feeling envelop around his heart.

Harry moves a gently hand out to push the boy's caramel colored fringe out of his face, being able to smell the small traces of fear of the unknown that were rushing through the omega in his arms. Harry didn't want the boy to feel scared at any point in his life, and he was hoping to try his very best, from this moment forward, to keep those awful feelings as far away from the omega's brain as possible.

An alpha's first priority in life is to protect their omega from anything that could cause them harm, and make sure that they never felt frightened or afraid. Harry seemed to be failing at his duties as an alpha already, even if the male in his arms wasn't truly his yet. He was causing his beautiful omega to be frightened by him of all people.

"I will never do anything to harm you, Chikala," Harry promises the omega in a soothing tone, moving down to scent at the boy's gorgeous neck. Louis was too weak to even protest against the alpha's actions, just allowing the male to nose at his neck as they continue their trek towards the village.

Louis was lost in his own thoughts, however, not truly believing the alpha's words, even if he wanted to, to some degree. The truth was that if Harry was an alpha that he had met back home, in totally different circumstances, the omega would have been super attracted to him.

He was everything that Louis looked for in an alpha, from his looks to his smell, which, believe it or not, played a huge role in deciding if someone was compatible with you. It was the real reason as to why the alpha had attacked him a few days ago in the jungle, rather feral-like, the boy will admit.

Louis imagines that the alpha had gotten distracted by his scent and couldn't seem to help himself, since he was so in tune with his ancient instincts, he didn't have much of a choice in what his body was doing.

Scent was actually still one of the few ways that people back at the boy's home decided on choosing a mate. Of course, they also took into account the person's other remarkable qualities before deciding to full out scent them, but it was the same sort of idea, in the end.

The alpha smelt tropical to Louis, which didn't surprise him too much considering the environment that the male had grown up in. The scent was exotic in itself, something that was almost dangerous to the omega, something he shouldn't exactly want, but was so entirely tantalizing in the end that he couldn't help himself with how much his nose absolutely loved the scent.

The alpha smelt of a coconut and floral mixture, something that Louis has never had the honors of smelling together before meeting the mysterious male. It was an odd sort of mixture that had the boy wanting to never be away from the beautiful and intense aroma, for as long as he lived. It was a bit terrifying the effect that the fortifying scent had on him, but Louis decided not to think about it too much.

No matter how incredibly well suited a match the two of them may be for each other, the alpha didn't live off the laws that the omega grew up learning back where he grew up, making him completely unpredictable in

just about everything he does. There was no way Louis would ever be able to trust someone like that, at least that's what he keeps telling himself.

If him and the people of his village believed that doing things like forcefully scenting someone, and biting at an omega's, omega gland, to make them obedient and submissive, without their permission, was a completely common occurrence. What other sort of barbaric things were socially acceptable in their community?

"I can feel your fear, Wanji Skuye," Harry says the words quietly, pulling his head away from the omega's neck. The alpha wished that there was something that he could do to take the horrid feelings of fear and confusion away from the boy, but it was something that was completely out of his hands.

Louis only sighs as he slowly peals his bright blue eyes open with a large bit of difficulty, considering that all the omega's body wanted to do at that point was to succumb to the darkness that would come with unconsciousness. "You never answered my question," the omega tells the man simply, taking a second to peer up at the alpha's sickeningly gorgeous face with his bleary vision.

Harry lets out a small little chuckle as he turns to stare down into the gorgeous cerulean orbs that were staring up at him with a frightened sort of curiosity spread through them. "I will take you as my mate eventually, Chikala, if that's what you're asking," the alpha tells the boy, not wanting to necessarily frighten him anymore than he already has, but needing his intentions to be clear to the omega.

Louis lets out a shaky breath at the alpha's words. "What if I don't want that?" The boy asks, a timid little sound in his voice that Harry really wished wasn't there. The alpha wanted the strong and defiant omega that had been fighting him tooth and nail back, but it seems that, that omega was gone for the time being.

Harry sighs at the boy's words, never breaking eye contact with him as he leans down to press a small kiss to the boy's forehead. "You will learn to want it," The alpha says, knowing that his words were the truth, no matter how arrogant they might sound to the omega right now.

They were true mates, the omega having been sent to him from miles and miles away by the deity he's worshipped all of his life, the Wanka Tanka. It was the reason that he had dreamt of the boy for years before he had washed up on the island where the alpha resides.

Louis might not believe of it yet, but he would learn to love him, as much as the alpha was already completely infatuated with him. It was their destinies to be mated to each other, and no matter how hard either of them would fight it, they would still end up together, in the end.

It hurt the alpha to know that the boy in his arms didn't feel the strong bond that was pulling between them, but in time he knew that he will. He was absolutely certain of it. Harry knew that the almighty spirit that he's been praying to all of his life, wouldn't have given him all of these signs towards the omega, if he wasn't meant to be his one and only to spend the rest of his life with.

It's then that the two of them make it to the edge of the outskirts of the jungle, the wide open land that served as the village to Harry's people, comes into both of their viewpoints. The alpha smiles proudly down at the omega as he watches his future mate take in the surroundings of what will soon become his new home.

Louis takes in the small community with a weak gaze. The first thing he notices is the many fruit bearing trees that surrounded the rather large village. The light red colored fruits that hung from almost every limb of the trees, were nothing like the boy has ever seen before, probably something that was native to Shunkaha Island.

The trees emitted a floral scent, that Louis identifies as smelling almost like a rose. The omega wasn't sure exactly what was producing the strong aroma, that seemed to envelop the whole village in the gorgeous smell, it could be the fruits that were growing by the hundreds on the tall and well-maintained trees, or even the plants themselves.

There were many people out and about the village, most of them seemed to be omegas and betas from a close inspection, and absolutely all of them were completely naked. That made Louis realize that it must have been apart of their culture to walk around without any type of clothes to cover them up.

Louis gets a little uncomfortable when most of the villagers turn to stare at him, curious to see a newcomer to their village, especially one that was being carried into the community by their leader.

Most of them just seemed curious, to Louis, probably not getting too many newcomers in their community, but one particular gaze seemed almost sinister to the omega. A girl that couldn't be anymore then fourteen stood with a stone-cold gaze centered on him, looking about ready to pounce on the already injured omega, who couldn't remember doing anything to the strange female.

Any other time the omega would have given all of the onlookers a piece of his mind about staring, and probably would have shown them what his middle finger looks like, but considering the state he was in, he just didn't have the energy to do so.

Harry turns a hard and stony gaze onto all of the onlookers when he feels the omega's anxiety with all of the gazes that were centered on him. That one small look from the alpha, causes them all to quickly avert their vision from the boy, even the girl who looked about ready to attack him at any second. They all knew not to test the alphaleader, because he could banish them from the village with one small word, and anyone who's been banished never comes back to speak about it.

"We don't get many newcomers around here," the alpha notes to the boy, as he carries him towards a small, brush-built building that was sat in the middle of the village, almost as if the omega couldn't figure out that information on his own from just the looks he had gotten. "Don't worry though, Chikala, they'll all know their place when it comes to you."

Louis doesn't feel very reassured by the alpha's words, not truly understanding exactly what they meant. He remembers the strange girl's gaze outside of the village. The omega held so much hate in that one gaze, all for him who she's never met before, something like that made people crazy and Louis knew that he would always have to watch his back around that certain girl, even if Harry ended up telling her, her place.

Harry stops in front of a small wigwam, the small home had a large, rectangular, clay pot placed outside of it, various plants growing inside of it, all with unique healing capabilities in some way or another. This certain home houses the main healer of the village.

"Dyami!" Harry calls out the male's name, waiting patiently for the man to answer the leader's call, even if he would have rather just barged into the small building to get the quickest help for his injured omega.

The alpha respected all of his peoples' privacy, even if he had all of the rights to just barge into any of their homes unannounced. Harry's own father wouldn't have been so lenient with any of the villagers, having been a very strong and powerful ruler, but the alpha didn't want to end up like his father.

It only takes a few short seconds before a tanned hand is pushing the deer pelt, that serves as the door of the small home, out of the way, and a lanky beta steps out of the wigwam.

The man had deeply tanned skin, much-like most of the villagers seemed to have from the small inspection of the community, that Louis was able to make. His hair was a dark black, and extremely long, much longer than even Harry's. The dark midnight tendrils were pulled together into a thick braid that fell to the middle of the male's back, most-likely to keep the mane of hair out of the man's way.

The beta sends the pair a friendly smile and Louis almost instantly feels comfortable in the stranger's presence. He didn't understand why he was having those calming sort of feelings for the stranger of a beta, but it's just something about the aura that the male emits that makes him seem trust-worthy, even to Louis.

Dyami is about to ask his chief what he needed him for when he notices all of the blood that was coming from the wound on the boy's foot. "Onsila," the beta murmurs looking at the wound, feeling a bit sympathetic for the weak-looking omega in his leader's arms.

Harry only glares at the beta in front of him when he hears the word, not wanting anyone to send pity towards his omega, no matter what the circumstances were. Louis would soon be above all of them, a strong and powerful omega that would rule the village by his side, not a weakling for any of them to feel sympathy for.

"Are you going to help him or not?" The alpha practically growls at the healer, completely and utterly impatient. His omega needed urgent help and if the beta didn't take any actions in helping him soon, Harry was probably going to lose it.

Dyami doesn't even flinch at the alpha's harsh words, he was very much used to the hard-headed leader at that point, having dealt with him for many years now. The beta only nods instead, motioning for the alpha to carry the boy into his home behind him.

Louis is placed gently upon the bed of pelts in the middle of the small building, his still-bleeding foot centered just off the makeshift bedding so that the blood wouldn't seep into the material of the pelts. A rather disgruntled Harry takes up a spot behind the boy, almost pulling the omega onto his lap as he presses the boy as close to him as he possibly can.

"How did this happen?" Dyami asks the question directly towards the omega in the middle of his home, curious to know what had happened to cause such a deep cut to be made onto the fragile foot of an omega.

The beta gathers a clay bowl of water and a small white cloth from a small wooden table on the far side of his home, waiting patiently for the answer to his question.

Louis moves to try and answer the beta's question, considering that it was being direct at him, but his actions are quickly stopped with a small, and surprisingly gentle nip towards the freshly reopened bite mark on the omega's neck.

"He fell out of a tree," Harry answers for the boy instead, wanting the omega to save his strength from speaking, when the alpha was there to answer such tedious things for him. He didn't have to waste what little energy he still had on piquing the beta's interests.

Louis wasn't very happy with having the alpha speak for him as if he was a child, but decides to not comment about it. He would give the man a piece of his mind once he was feeling back and up to power again, and man, does he have an angry spew ready for the alpha.

Harry rubs his face against the side of the omega's neck, letting out a set of purring sounds that are meant to try and calm the boy's nerves with their soothing tone. It doesn't really help the omega's anxiety, however, since the man was way too close into Louis' personal bubble for him to be happy with anything he was doing to him. Good intentions, or not, it was still very uncomfortable for the boy.

Dyami keeps silent as he moves to kneel in front of the omega to assess the wound on the boy's foot. The beta reaches a hand out with the newly wet cloth to try and wash most of the blood away from the wound so that he could get a clear look at the cut, to decide what he needed to do about the injury.

Louis lets out a pained sound at the attention to the stinging opening on his foot, causing Harry to let out a growl at the distressed sounds that the boy was making. The alpha did not like his omega feeling any type of pain, no matter the circumstances. The man looked about ready to pounce on the beta that was causing the discomfort to the omega, but he keeps himself perched where he is, knowing deep down that all the healer was trying to do is help.

Dyami tries to ignore the deep glare that was being bored into him as he continues his work dutifully. "This is a rather deep wound it's going to need a few stitches and I'm going to recommend that you keep off of it for a few days," the beta speaks towards the omega who looks about ready to puke, and not only just from the wound on his foot.

Louis tries to produce a bit of moisture into his dry and sore throat so that he can comment on the beta's words. "Can't do that," he croaks out weakly in response to Dyami's assessment.

The beta raises an eyebrow at the omega's words as he turns to stare curiously at the boy who had just spoken to him for the first time. "And why not?" He asks, peering up at the boy with a pair of dark colored eyes, as he tries to understand the words of the puzzling omega before him.

"He doesn't have a choice," Harry growls beside the omega's ear, rubbing up and down the boy's arms in a soothing sort of gesture, even if it did absolutely nothing to calm the omega down. "He's staying here under deep guard until he gets better."

Dyami doesn't comment about the alpha's words, knowing that there was no arguing with the man when he made up his mind about something. The beta hands the omega the bowl of water he had brought over with him from his table, knowing that the boy must be extremely thirsty.

Louis doesn't even protest as takes the small clay bowl into his own hands and gulps down some of the refreshing liquid, feeling as if he hasn't had anything to drink for days. With the omega looking a little less pale from the bit of rehydration, the beta sets himself back to work on fixing up the boy's foot.

"Can't leave Niall alone," Louis protests against the alpha that was practically wrapped around him at that point, moving his head enough so that he can peer back at the alpha with a pleading sort of look in his bright blue eyes.

"And who's Niall?" Dyami asks the boy curiously as he tries to distract the omega from where he's rubbing a green-colored paste with a numbing quality about it, onto the area of the omega's wound, getting the area ready to be stitched up.

Louis lets out a small whine as the cold paste is rubbed onto the cut onto his foot, the newest actions not really hurting the wound, but it just felt rather weird, nonetheless. "My best friend. Can't let him alone without protection," the omega says the words, knowing he had to get back to his best friend before any of the more feral alphas from the village ended up finding him alone. He'd rather die than allow Niall to go through anything like that.

Dyami looks up at the boy as he allows the healing paste to settle into the wound, noticing how distressed the boy was by not only the thought of his best friend being unprotected, on what was probably a rather strange and scary island to him, but also because of the alpha that was currently peppering kisses up and down the boy's neck.

The alpha's actions weren't meant to be malevolent, since everyone from a twenty mile radius could see how entire lost and infatuated he was with the omega, well apart from the omega itself it seemed. Dyami guesses that Harry was taking things a little too quickly with the boy, and he needed to take a few steps back before he scared the omega off completely.

"Chief," The beta speaks up cautiously, not entirely sure how the alpha was going to react to his next words. "Why don't you go ahead and bring his friend back here, then he will be more willing to stay with you until his foot is healed."

Harry looks hesitant about the words at first, not wanting to leave the injured omega alone without his protection. He's about to tell the beta no, but then a pair of bright blue eyes turn to stare up at him with a pleading look in them, that he just couldn't say no to. "Please," the omega begs the alpha, and Harry already knows that he's going to be a sucker to those wide, baby blue eyes for the rest of his life.

The alpha lets out a small sigh as he places one last kiss onto the omega's neck, right above his omega gland. "Alright, I'll be back, Chikala. Do not leave this wigwam without me," the alpha gives the boy a stern look after his last words, being extremely serious about them. He didn't want the omega unprotected in the village until he had a chance to speak to his people.

Louis would have rolled his eyes at the alpha's order, if only he had the energy to make such an action. "I couldn't even if I wanted to," the omega mutters under his breath instead, hoping that the alpha doesn't hear him, because he wasn't in the mood to start up an argument quite yet. The alpha needed to bring Niall back to him first.

Harry does hear the cheeky comment, of course, but decides to ignore the snarky little remark. The alpha was glad that the boy was slowly coming back to his defiant and angry little self again. "It won't take me long," the alpha promises the omega as he takes his leave from the small building.

The air is a little less tense once the alpha is officially out of the home. Louis was grateful to finally be able to breath without the rather clingy alpha hanging off of him the way he was only a few minutes before. "Thank you for getting him to leave," the omega says to the beta healer who was working on getting his materials ready to start on the boy's stitches.

Dyami only smiles kindly towards the omega, giving him a small and friendly nod as he continues about his work. "You're very much welcome, I could see how uncomfortable he was making you feel," the beta explains to the boy.

Louis nods at the male's words, grateful that the beta was able to see that. The omega lets out a loud breath of air as he moves to lie back onto the surprisingly comfortable fur pelts, finally able to fully relax after the overbearing alpha was out of the picture. "He seems to have already decided that I'm going to be his mate," the boy comments, feeling like he's able to confide in the beta healer for some strange reason.

Dyami studies the omega a bit, noticing the anxiety that was seeping from the male from the words that he just admitted to the bata, despite how much the boy tried to conceal it from him. "And you don't want that," the beta comments the words, rather than asks them as a question, since he already knew the answer anyways.

Louis shakes his head, keeping his eyes closed as he continues on with their conversation, happy to be able to get some of his feelings off his chest. "It's different where I come from, omega's are able to choose for themselves who they want to be with," he explains to the beta, deciding to further on with his words as the male finallygets started on stitching him up.

"Usually an alpha will go about trying to woo an omega into finding them as a good choice in a mate. They would usually lavish them with gifts and compliments before actually asking them out onto what we call back home a date," he says the words with a bit of sadness in his voice, knowing that things like that didn't seem to happen here on the wild and scary island, Louis would never find that one true love he was always hoping for.

Dyami listens closely to the boy's words, intrigued by the unique culture of the omega's homeland. "What does a date consist of?" He asks the omega, never having heard of such a term before, but rather curious to hear more about it.

Louis smiles at the thought of explains what dates are. He's only been on a few himself, more focused on his studies to pursue any sort of potential mate options back home. "It's a part of the courting process in which two people spend time together, usually doing something that both of them find exciting and fun," Louis explains to the beta.

Dyami nods at the omega's words, even though he knows the boy can't see him from where he's lying with his eyes closed. "Our people don't usually take to courting anymore," the beta comments, referring to what the omega had described to him. "They go solely off their instincts when picking a suitable mate, a few of our people still believe in the lost art, but it's a bit dangerous of a practice here."

Louis raises an eyebrow at the beta's words, pealing his eyes open to stare up at the healer with a curious look on his face. "Why's that?" The omega suddenly asks, open to know more about the Savages culture as much as Dyami seemed to want to know about his own.

"It's very dangerous to ride out a heat or a rut alone, so most alphas and omegas mate the moment that they present. See, our people don't believe in being with anyone except for their mates. It's blasphemy to do such a thing, it could get you banished from the village," Dyami explains to the omega.

Louis nods thoughtfully at the words, a bit sad for the people of the village that they didn't ever get the chance to truly get to know their partners before mating with them. "Why hasn't Harry mated yet then?" The omega suddenly asks, a bit curious about the alpha that he seems to have no choice in mating with in the future. At least that's what the alpha has already told him.

Dyami looks thoughtful as he finishes up the stitches on the boy's foot, trying to decide if he should tell the omega what he knows about the alpha, or not. On one hand Harry might get angry with him if he finds out he told the omega something he didn't want him to know, but on the other, the boy had a right to know more about the alpha he would probably be spending the rest of his life with.

"Harry has been waiting for a special someone ever since he first presented as an alpha, always refusing to take any other mate unless it was them. He believed for years now that the only omega he was meant to be with would show up to him one day from outside of the village, which was a completely ridiculous thought to most people, considering that we haven't had any newcomers to the island in generations. The alpha's viewpoint on mating was something that everyone always believed was complete nonsense, but nobody would ever dare tell him that," the beta goes on to explain to the omega, rising back up onto his feet again in search of something to finish bandaging the omega's wound, having finished up with stitching up the deep cut.

Louis can't help but to think that the way the alpha has been waiting patiently for the one person he believed to be his one and only, entirely endearing in a way. Though, how the alpha believed that he was the one he's been looking for all of this time is something that Louis doesn't quite understand himself. 

"Why does he believe that I'm that omega?" Louis decides to voice his confusion out loud, seeing if the beta might have an answer for the question he's seeking.

Dyami only shakes his head at the omega's question, not knowing the answer to that himself. "I've told you all I know, the rest you will have to ask the Chief himself," the beta says, wrapping a gauze like material around the omega's safely stitched up cut.

Louis looks lost in thought as the beta finishes bandaging him up, trying to figure out what was going on inside of the mysterious alpha's brain. Why was he the omega that Harry believed was his one and only? The alpha didn't even truly know him, they've barely even met really. How could he possibly know that they were meant for each other? It didn't make any sense at all to the omega, but he came from a totally different world from the alpha.

"It's time for you to rest now," Dyami speaks up, breaking the omega out of his deep and concerning thoughts.

Louis turns to look at the beta above him with a small nod, knowing that the male was probably right about resting. He might have been feeling a little better now that the bleeding has been stopped, but he was still insanely tired from the crazy injury. "Okay," the omega says in agreement to the words, not planning on fighting with the beta.

"I will wait here with you until the Chief arrives back with your friend. Nobody will disturb you until then," Dyami explains to the boy with a kind and caring smile.

Louis smiles gratefully back at the beta. "Thank you," he says, incredibly in debt to the male after all that he's done for him just in the past hour.

The healer only nods to the boy, motioning for the omega to close his eyes again and get some rest. It's the last thing that the beta can do for him at the moment with the injury and it was his duty to see that anyone that come to his aid is sufficiently healed.

Louis curls up onto the comfortable pile of pelts, burying his head into one of the more softer ones, allows his mind to shut off for a little while, pushing the completely perplexing alpha out of his mind as he closes his eyes to finally drift off into a nice and peaceful slumber.

🦋🦋🦋

Question: What do you think is going to happen now that Louis is inside of the village? Do you think he's going to be looking at Harry's side of things anytime soon?


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter** **Seven**

The sound of a very familiar and energetic voice is what breaks Louis out of his, otherwise, peaceful slumber. The boy rolls over onto his back, as he slowly starts to move back into consciousness, due to the noisy male voice that was making itself known from outside of the small wigwam.

The omega takes in the new voice that was making its way inside of the small building, that he had previous been napping in, knowing exactly who the loud and annoying voice belongs to without even being fully awake. He would probably be able to point out this certain voice in a crowded room of screaming people, that's how utterly familiar this certain voice was to him.

"Louis!" The lively omega, who quickly rushes his way into the wigwam, chirps, as he sees his best friend's half-asleep form spread across the pile of animal furs on the ground of the tiny home.

The omega in question only lets out a small little groan, forcing his eyes open to take in the blurry face of his best friend as his vision slowly comes back into focus after his, rather long, nap. "Niall," Louis croaks out the other male's name, a large smile forming across the boy's face at knowing that his friend was alive and well in front of him.

Niall's face suddenly turns from its previously cheerful smile and ecstatic look, to an expression of anger, as he glares down at his best friend, completely serious now. Louis had given the other male quite an awful scare when he hadn't come back to the beach after his hunt for food.

Of course, the omega knew that most of it wasn't exactly Louis' fault, but from the story that he had heard from the, stern and naked, alpha named Harry, on the way to the village, the situation could have definitely been prevented.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" The omega says as he lightly smacks his best friend on the side of the head in punishment for giving him as big of a scare as he had.

The action causes a large growl to erupt from someone inside of the small building, and Louis doesn't even have to look to know exactly who's mouth the angry sound had come from. The two omega's in the middle of the wigwam choose to ignore the sound of warning as they continue on with their conversation with each other.

"I thought you had been killed when you didn't come back to the beach after hours of being gone!" Niall exclaims to his best friend, suddenly looking sad at just the thought of something bad happening to the other omega.

Niall didn't really know what he would do if he lost Louis. The two of them have been best friends since before either of them had presented as omegas. They have such a close bond with each other, and have been through so incredibly much with the other by their side.

Losing Louis would be like losing his other half, in the end, and Niall wasn't sure if he would be able to survive something like that.

"Sorry, Ni," Louis says to his best friend, hating that he had caused the other male to become worried about him like he had.

The omega quickly sits up on the soft fur of the pelts, that lied underneath his small body, and engulfs his best friend into a bone crushing hug.

Niall only lets out a small content sigh as he buries his face into the other omega's neck, breathing in the familiar scent that is unique to only his best friend. It was a sweet and sugary sort of scent that always seemed to have hints of spice embedded into it, from the other omega's usual bitter attitude.

It always seemed like the spice in Louis' scent was like the cinnamon on a pastry, only causing his scent to be more attractive and appealing, rather than ruining the whole entire smell with the bitterness of the spice.

"Don't ever do that to me again," Niall whispers into his best friend's neck, glad that the male was in his arms again. Even if they had only been apart for a few hours, he missed the other omega dearly.

"I won't," Louis promises his best friend as he rubs soothing circles against the other omega's back, breathing Niall's scent in from the male's brunette colored hair.

A fake clearing of someone's throat, from across the small building, is what eventually breaks the two omegas out of their ten-minute long scenting session. Louis knows from the deepness in the loud, and rather dramatic noise, who had made the sound, without even having to take a glance up towards where it had come from.

"I'm sure that both of you are very hungry after living off of nothing but avocados for days, I'm sure you would love a warm and nutritious meal," Harry speaks the words politely from the entrance of the wigwam, a bright smile spreading wide across the alpha's face.

At the mention of food, Niall is quick to move, pulling his face out of the other omega's neck to stare up at the alpha in the doorway with wide and intent eyes. "I would kill someone for something to eat right now," the omega says, rather dramatically.

Louis shakes his head at his best friend's antics, but his stomach growls at the thought of eating an actual meal again. Despite how much the boy didn't want to be in the small village, where everything and everyone, was still mysterious and unpredictable. He knew that he and Niall wouldn't be able to survive off of what little sustenance that they've been getting the past few days, for too much longer.

Harry waits patiently for Louis' response to his previous words, knowing that even if the omega were to decline his offer of food, he would probably end up forcing him to eat something anyways. It would be for the boy's own health and benefit for him to get nutrition back into his body, especially after losing so much blood only a few hours before.

Louis lets out a small sigh, feeling the intense gaze of the alpha being centered on him, waiting for a response specifically from him. "Yeah, we could both use a good meal," the omega says in defeat after a few seconds of the awkward silence, earning himself a small cheer from his best friend, and a bright smile from the alpha by the doorway of the small building.

Louis notices that the beta, who had previously stitched him up and allowed him to take a small nap in his home, wasn't anywhere to be seen. The man must have taken off once Harry and Niall had made their way into the home, probably giving them some privacy. The omega reminds himself to thank the man for all of his help and kindness, once he sees him again.

"Good, then I will show you both to the building where most of the villagers take the time to enjoy their meals each day," Harry says politely, and Niall is quick to rise up onto his feet at the alpha's words, eager to get to the food as quickly as possible.

Louis is much slower with his movements, due to his injured foot. The omega makes a move to stand, but is instantly scared into falling back onto the bedding, when a large warning growl comes from the alpha on the other side of the wigwam.

Harry quickly composed himself after his emotional outburst as he stares worryingly towards the omega who had just tried to stand on his injured foot. The same one in which he was clearly told a few hours before, by Dyami, that he wasn't allowed to walk on for a few days due to how extensive the injury was.

"Sorry, Chikala, but you know you're not supposed to be standing on your foot for the next few days," the alpha says, a calm and soothing tone spreading throughout the male's voice.

He didn't want to frighten the omega anymore than he might already have, from his minor lapse of control, but he wouldn't allow the boy to hurt himself if he could do something to stop him.

Louis only glares up at the alpha, clearly not liking the way that the man was thinking he was some type of damsel in distress that had to be carefully watched over so that he doesn't hurt himself again. After all, he always thought of himself as a strong and independent omega, and no alpha was ever going to push that out of him, no matter how much they might try to.

"Screw you, dickhead. I'll do what I want, you don't fucking own me," he says, practically growling the words at the alpha, not backing down from the challenge that was being presented in front of him.

Niall's eyes widen as he takes in the scene playing out in front of him, clearly afraid that his best friend was going to get himself into something he wasn't going to be able to handle. That, and if Louis got the two of them kicked out of the village, then they wouldn't get that warm meal that the omega desperately wanted, more than he's ever wanted anything else before in his life.

Harry pushes down the anger that was rushing through him at the way the omega had spoken to him, only a few moments before, knowing that if he let it get the best of him it was going to get him absolutely nowhere with the fiery omega.

"Is that so?" The alpha questions instead, a small smirk spreading across the man's face as he decides to play a little game with the omega who believed he knew what was best for himself. "Why don't you go ahead and walk over here then?"

Louis wants to punch the cocky and provocative look off of the alpha's face, but he only glares at the man, instead, not backing down from the challenge. He was determined to become the winner in this little game that Harry thought he was so smart in trying to pull with him.

Louis pushes himself back up again, determined to prove the alpha wrong. As he rises into a standing position he places all of his weight onto his uninjured limb. Louis takes in a deep breath, getting himself mentally prepared for the pain that he knew would inevitably come with putting weight onto his injured foot.

Louis takes a deep breath as he moves to take his first step onto his injury, letting out a pained scream at the excruciating pain that rushes through the bottom of his foot.

The omega loses his balance with the shock of the burning pain that rushed through his foot, but before he is able to fall onto his face like he was preparing himself for, he's being scooped up into a pair of strong and muscular arms. Louis knows instantly; by the deep and unique scent of coconut mixed with tropical flowers, to who had saved his fall.

Louis doesn't have the energy to try and argue with the alpha who had taken him back into his arms, knowing it would be a fruitless battle, considering the omega wasn't able to walk anyways. Instead, he prays that his reckless actions hadn't caused the stitches, that Dyami had taken so much time to work on, to have come loose and caused his wound to reopen.

"I'm so sorry, Chikala, I should not have challenged you the way I have," the alpha apologizes to the omega. He brushes the boy's fluffy hair out of his face as he stares down into the bright cerulean orbs that he has learned to absolutely love over the past few days of finally getting the privilege to be seeing them in person. "Now, you are feeling pain and it's all my fault."

Louis only rolls his eyes at the alpha's coddling of him. "I'm not a fucking baby, I can handle a little bit of pain," he tells the alpha in annoyance, pushing at the man's head when he makes a move to nuzzle at his neck in a form of affection that the omega really wasn't in the mood for.

Harry stares down at the head-strong omega in his arms with a fond look, he was a little sad that the boy wouldn't allow him to show him the affections he was feeling, but knew that it was going to take some time for the boy to grow used to having the alpha around him and showing him such affections.

"I don't ever want you to feel pain, Chikala. I wish to protect you from all types of harm that may come to you, for the rest of our lives," the alpha stares down into the omega's bright blue eyes, reaching a cautious hand out to gently caress the boy's cheek.

Louis can see the sincerity in the alpha's bright green eyes, that the boy notices seemed to match the same dark color of the greenery of the jungle. Louis was still hesitant to trust the alpha, despite how sincere and honest the man seemed to be about taking care of Louis. The omega just couldn't place his trust into someone that quickly, especially an alpha.

Harry lets out a small sigh when he takes in the look of doubt that crosses through the omega's eyes, knowing that it was going to take some time to gain the gorgeous boy's trust and respect. "Let's get you something to eat," the alpha says instead, dropping his hand from the boy's face.

Louis doesn't argue with the alpha, knowing that it would get him absolutely nowhere from his past experiences with him. Plus, he really wanted something to eat, anyways.

"I'm only letting you carry me because there are no other options," Louis declares to the alpha, making sure that the man clearly knows he wasn't allowing him to do such a thing willingly.

Niall watches the exchange between his best friend and the alpha with a curious gaze. Anyone could tell that the alpha cared for the omega in one of the most sincerest of ways, even if Louis didn't seem to notice it with how stubborn and naive he could be at times.

He found the way that the two of them interacted with each other quite endearing. They stared at each other with passion and something that could almost be considered as love. The both of them didn't even seem to notice such looks, completely lost in their own naivety, but anyone on the outside could totally see it.

Harry lets out a small chuckle at the omega's words, turning to look at the boy's best friend as he carries Louis out of the wigwam, making sure that Niall was following along behind them. "I'll take whatever I can get at this point, Chikala," the alpha says, deciding not to even try arguing with his fiery omega.

The alpha carries Louis through the village, a stony look spread across the man's face. He makes sure that all of the villagers knew from just that look, to stay away from the new companions that were in his care.

There weren't too many people out and about the village grounds at that time of the day, only a few socializing here and there, probably having already eaten their dinner. Most of the villagers were most-likely still gathering inside of the longhouse in which all of the community-wide meals were held.

Louis takes in all of the sights around the village as he's carried towards their destination. The community was rather small, but the omega couldn't help but think that it felt sort of homely to him.

It was nothing like the town that Louis had grown up in, a modern suburban one, where everyone had matching houses, with those clique white picket fences in front of them. This small community was built up of homes that were absolutely nothing like the modern and convenient ones he was so used to back home.

The smaller out of the shelters that most of the villagers called home, otherwise known as wigwams, were made up of a wooden inner shell with an outer coating of straw-like materiel. These homes seemed rather skeptical in keeping out the harsher of weather that may befall upon them.

However, there were other homes, a bit larger and somewhat sturdier in their structure. They were made out of what looked to be a clay-like substance, and were a light brownish-red color. These certain shelters seemed big enough to house larger families that wouldn't have any second thoughts about when cruel weather might cross their path.

Louis takes notice of what must be something like a square, that is placed in a small clearing in the middle of the community. There was a giant fire ring that had rather well-maintained logs scattered all around it, most-likely for people to sit upon while the fire is bustling. A little farther from the large community campfire site was a sort of shelter-like structure.

The structure had a roof made from a straw-like material that is held up by four tall and thick posts. The shelter had a wooden floor that was about a foot above the orange-colored soil and sand mixture, that the ground around the community consisted of. There were cozy benches spread amongst the flooring of the structure, comfortable-looking pelts making the seats seem sort of homey and comfortable.

Louis is startled out of his observations when Harry stops in front of a long wooden building. The omega could tell from a small glance that this certain structure was much different than the much smaller homes spread around the community.

It had the same straw-like roofing as the shelter in the square, but instead of being completely open, this one had four walls protecting whatever was inside from any rough type of weather that the island might become victim to.

"This is the building in which we hold all of our meals," Harry explains to the two omega's as he ascends the wooden stairs that lead to the small porch of the building, being extra careful with the boy in his arms, not wanting any harm to come to his precious omega.

The moment that the three males step through the threshold of the doorway to the building, everyone inside becomes eerily quiet. They all stop eating instantly to turn towards where their leader had just entered, respectfully bowing their heads to the powerful alpha.

Louis takes in the large gathering of villagers with a small gaze. There were several long tables that extended throughout the long building, wooden benches on both sides of the structures for people to sit at.

The omega observes how all of the villagers bow their heads in respect, the moment that they walk through the door. It's clear to him that all of the alpha's people hold their Chief in high regards.

"Hau, everyone!" The alpha greets the group of villagers with a polite smile, quickly replacing the friendly look with one of complete seriousness as he sends the whole of the group a small look.

The alpha turns towards the omega in his arms who's looking around the room full of people with a curious gaze in his pretty blue eyes. Harry smiles slightly down at the boy, before turning back towards his people with a stony gaze.

"I have officially chosen the omega to which will be my mate, and I expect every single one of you to show him the utmost respect," the alpha says the words in a non-negotiable tone. "Anyone who fails to do so will be automatically exiled from the village never to be able to show their face around this community again."

Louis turns to stare up at the alpha who had said the announcement with wide eyes. He wasn't shocked by the statement about him being the alpha's future mate, since he was already told that he had no choice in that certain topic, anyways. What truly had him startled was the way that Harry threatened his people with such a harsh punishment, for simply sending disrespect towards him.

The villagers bow their heads again in respect of the alpha's words of threat. "Yes, alpha!" The crowd of them chants in unison with each other, agreeing to the male's words.

Harry bows his own head at the group of his people, glad that his announcement had gone as well as he had expected. "Then please welcome Louis, and his friend Niall, as if they are one of our own," the alpha tells everyone throughout the room, motioning towards the two omegas as he says the words.

Niall was still in shock over the alpha's previous words, but tries to send a friendly sort of smile towards the group of people. He didn't want to start off on the wrong foot with the people of the village, considering that the community might just end up being his and Louis' new home.

A chorus of an unfamiliar phrase to the two omegas, spreads throughout the gathering of villagers. "Tanyan yahi!" They all chirp the words, welcoming the two newcomers into their community like their leader had asked them to do so without fail.

Harry waits for the villagers' words of welcome to cease before he carries the precious omega in his arms towards an empty space at one of the tables near the other side of the building. Niall follows closely behind the pair as they make their way through the crowd, feeling rather out of place in a room full of complete strangers.

Harry places Louis onto his lap as he takes his seat at the table, knowing that he was going to get an automatic protest from the omega from the actions. "I can sit by myself, for your fucking information, curly," Louis sasses the alpha, just like he knew that the boy would.

Harry only lets out a small chuckle at the words, rubbing soothing circles up and down the length of the omega's arms. "You'll just have to get used to this considering it's how you'll be spending most of your meals from now on," the alpha tells the boy simply, sneaking a small kiss to the boy's cheek before he's pushed away.

An older lady with long, grey hair, which is pulled back into a tight braid, places a plate full of food in front of the two of them as well as Niall, who had taken a seat a few inches beside the couple.

"Thank you, Nalani," Harry tells the beta respectfully when she places the plate in front of them.

The beta women, Nalani, sends her alpha leader a small smile, and nod before she disappears to continue doing her job of helping feed the people of her village.

Niall didn't even wait a single second after the plate was set in front of him to start digging into the delicious meal of unfamiliar greens, and delectable cooked meat on the plate. He doesn't even use the utensils given to him, instead just shoving the wonderful smelling food straight into his mouth with his hands.

Louis watches his best friend eat like an animal with a raise of an eyebrow, noticing the confused looks that the other omega gets from nearby villagers at the way he was eating rather uncivilized. How ironic was it that they had called the villager savages, and believed that they were rather uncivilized, when Niall seemed to be the most feral out of them all. 

"Yuta," Harry commands of the omega on his lap in the deep and slow tone of voice that he owns, startling the boy a bit at the sudden tone. The alpha motions down towards the heaping plate of food in front of the boy.

Louis only turns to glare at the man with an annoyed look, tired of the alpha talking to him in such a language that he knows the omega can't understand. "What the fuck are you trying to say?" The omega exclaims at the alpha in annoyance, a bit too loudly considering the words cause someone on the other side of the table to let out a small chuckle.

Harry turns to glare at the omega that had dared to make such a noise, towards something that his soon-to-be mate had said.The small and fragile looking male turns his gaze towards the ground, as he scoots further back into the alpha's lap he was sitting on, Louis suspects that the male is probably omega's mate.

"Sorry, Chief," the dark skinned alpha, with insanely high cheekbones, in Louis' opinion, says, apologizing for his mate's inappropriate outburst.

Harry only shakes his head at the couple, sending them a small, reassuring smile. "It's okay, Zayn," the alpha promises his second in command, making sure that the other male knows he's not mad at the others mate.

Louis watches the exchange curiously, finding it rather endearing the way that the alpha, Zayn, pulls his mate closer towards him and whispers something into the boy's ear.

The alpha seemed to be chastising the omega, for his actions in a rather quiet, and cute sort of way. It was definitely something that Louis wasn't expecting to see in such a crowd of people, and he was starting to think that maybe he was totally wrong about the people of the village, all along.

"Eat, Chikala," Harry says to the omega, breaking the boy out of his thoughts, as he repeats his command from early, in the boy's language this time. 

Louis' stomach growls as he stares down at the plate of food in front of him, licking his lips at the thought of a healthy meal. The omega decides to take the alpha up on his command, picking up the wooden spoon given to him to eat the meal with. He gives the item a confused little glance, as he attempts to pick up the green leaves of what he assumes is some type of salad.

The omega manages to get the handle of the odd utensil soon enough, shoving a bit of the salad into his mouth. The leafy vegetables actually tasted nice against the boy's tongue, which surprised him considering he never really liked salads before. The omega continues to place more of the unique food into his mouth, completely famished after having little to eat for days.

"What type of meat was in this?" Niall suddenly asks, from his spot beside the couple, officially finished with his own meal. The omega's plate had been picked completely empty of anything that was remotely edible, leaving it completely bare in its wooden form.

Harry turns to smile at the omega sitting alongside him, rubbing at Louis' side from under the boy's dirty shirt as he answers the other male's question. "I believe that tonight's dinner was made from the turtles that were caught a few days ago," the alpha says simply to the curious question.

Louis instantly starts sputtering at the new information on what he was eating, completely and utterly losing his appetite as he places the spoon back down onto the table. "Well that's enough for me," the omega mutters, pushing the plate of turtle salad farther away from him.

Harry lets out a small sigh as he pulls the plate back towards the omega. "You must eat all of it, Chikala," the alpha tells the boy, worried for the omega's health, more than anything else.

Louis only glares up at the alpha. "I will not sit here and eat a helpless turtle as if it's nothing," the boy announces to the alpha proudly, crossing his arms over his chest as he continues to send the man a deadly look.

Niall rolls his eyes at his best friend's dramatics over one measly little turtle. "Well, if you won't eat it, I sure as hell will," the omega tells the other, sending the boy a small shrug.

Louis' about to push the plate towards the other omega, definitely not having any intentions of eating anymore of the salad, but his movement is quickly stopped by a much larger hand pushing his smaller one away.

"You will eat it, Chikala," the alpha tells the boy with a small little growl in his voice, letting the omega know that he means business with this new order. "If you don't do so willingly I will be forced to feed you myself."

Louis looks up into the alpha's green eyes that were swarming with anger and annoyance, knowing that the man was completely serious with his threat. The omega decides to only test the male for a little while longer, being the little shit that he is. He stares the man down with a threatening look for a few more seconds than what is probably necessary, before he finally lets out a small sigh of defeat.

"Fine, I'll fucking eat it, but only because I don't want your hands anywhere near my mouth," the omega growls out at the alpha like an upset kitten, causing Harry to only shake his head at the boy.

"You're not going to make this easy on me at all, are you, Chikala?" The alpha asks the boy sat atop his lap thoughtfully, rubbing circles against the boy's hips as the omega continues to finish his meal, rather unwillingly.

Louis only lets out a dry chuckle after swallowing a bite of his food. "You wish, curly," the omega says, turning to give the alpha an intense stare with those bright blue eyes of his.

"I'm going to make you wish you never chose me to be your omega," Louis sounded rather confident with these newfound words, staring daggers into the alpha's disgustingly gorgeous green eyes.

Harry only smiles at the challenge in the omega's words, leaning down so that their faces are only inches apart. "I will not mate with you until I have earned your complete love and trust," the alpha promises the hard-headed omega, knowing that even his gentlemen-like words weren't going to get very far with the boy.

Louis doesn't back down from the staredown, looking intensely up at the male as he says his next words. "And what if you're never able to earn it?" The omega asks, confidence laced in his voice.

Harry only smiles at the omega, pulling his head back to give the boy a bit more space, moving a hand out instead, to caress at one of Louis' soft cheeks. "I have complete confidence that you will be wearing my mark soon enough," the alpha says to the omega.

Louis only rolls his eyes at the confidence in the alpha's words, turning back around on the man's lap to finish eating the meal in front of him. "I doubt it," he mutters after a while, a boatload of sass laced into his voice, as he shows how unbelieving he was of the alpha's words.

Harry only shakes his head at the omega. The alpha has never backed down from a challenge ever before and he wasn't going to start now. Especially not now with his hard-headed soulmate, who has a too-smart mouth and cocky attitude, right in front of him.

He was so close to the omega that he was meant to be with for the rest of his life, but yet he was still so far away in an emotional sense. It hurt the alpha to love the boy so incredibly much that he would die for him, if it ever came down to such a thing, when the omega himself didn't feel the same.

Harry would have his soulmate in his arms with his mating mark and puppies growing inside him, soon enough. He just had to be patient and try to abide by the omega's wishes. As much as his awfully possessive, and feral wolf would allow him to, at least.

🦋🦋🦋

Question: Do you have any ideas or theories as to what troubles might lie ahead in this story?

(I wanna hear them even though I know you'll never guess some of what I have planned.)


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

The jungle village was cast into a cloak of darkness, the sun having finally set below the horizon, about an hour before. The moon sat at the highest viewpoint in the night sky, at that point, illuminating Shunkaha Island with all of it's full-phased glory. 

The bright, yellow-hued, light from the full moon peaks it's way into the mostly-bare building, being the only form of lighting for the three occupants inside it. Thankfully, it was enough illumination for them to see more than just their hands in front of their faces. 

It's been about two hours since Harry had escorted Louis and Niall to the longhouse, in which all of the village's meals are held, at least three times a day. Since then the alpha out of the bunch decided to keep the two omegas hostage inside of the long building, for a bit longer than expected. 

Everyone else had long since deserted the building after having finished with their own meals, happy to oblige by the one plate a meal rule, that was something of a law amongst the villagers of the community. 

The people of the village had two options really either eat the one meal rule set up at the longhouse, or provide and cook for their families themselves. 

Harry, on the other hand, being the leader of the small jungle town, had decided that the two omegas in his care needed more than one plate to get them back onto their feet. The polite and kind beta that had given them their plates, earlier in the meal, didn't even question the alpha when he asked her to give each of the omegas another plate full. 

Harry is not only the leader of the village, but he's also one of their very best hunters and provides about ninety percent of the meat for the village's meals. 

Niall was absolutely ecstatic when the second plate of food had been set in front of him, digging right into it without a second thought about it at all. After all, he's been practically starving for days now and he wasn't going to be rude enough to decline an offer for more food. 

Louis, on the other hand, was already rather full from his first plate, as well as the fact that he was eating an animal he was rather fond of. Though, the omega knew that if he didn't eat every single speck of food on the plate willingly, he would be forced fed it by Harry, anyways. 

That was about an hour before, however, and both Louis and Niall have both finished their second plates of food by now. 

"Do you feel better now that you have some nourishment in your body, Chikala?" The alpha asks the boy that was still perched atop his lap, rubbing soothing circles onto the boy's clothed hips. 

Louis only lets out a small hum to let the alpha know that he does feel much better. After all the blood he had lost only a few hours before, getting some food into his body really helped the overbearing headache that had previously been taking over his body. 

After being forced to eat such a large meal the omega was rather tired, wanting nothing more than to find himself a place to sleep for the rest of the night after the long day he's had. Preferably somewhere that was much more comfortable than the sandy beach that he has been spending his last few nights sleeping upon. 

"If I knew that all it took to get you all calm and pliant for me was to give you a full belly. I would have done it hours ago," Harry says jokingly to the omega on his lap, loving how calm the boy was compared to his earlier sassy and chaotic antics. 

"Don't patronize me, Curly," Louis snaps at the alpha, turning to set his angry stare towards the man. "I am not some animal to be tamed." 

Harry only lets out a loud chuckle at how the omega only seems to look like an angry kitten with the look sent towards him. "You're right, Chikala," the alpha says, a smirk making its way across his face as he decides to further tease the boy. 

"You're much more fierce than any animal I've ever come across, you're going to need much more than taming," Harry says to the boy nuzzling the side of his neck as he breathes in the heavenly scent of sweet melon tinged with a bit of bitterness due to the omega's aggravation. 

The alpha's words only cause the omega to get stirred up even more. "You know what-" the omega goes onto insult the curly haired male with a few choice words when Niall stops him, knowing his best friend all too well to know what was going to come out of his mouth next wasn't going to be very pretty. 

"Can we get to bed? It's getting late and I would love to finally get some sleep somewhere more comfortable than the sandy beach," Niall says, directing the other men's attention towards him instead of continuing to bicker with each other. 

That seems to snap Harry out of the bubble he had created between him and Louis. Remembering that his omega's friend was there with them and he still needed to direct both of them to where they would be staying for the night. 

"Right, allow me to take you to your wigwams that you will be staying in," Harry goes on to say, already scooping Louis up into his arms to carry him to where they were going. He doesn't even allow the omega the thought of trying to walk on his injured foot, knowing that he couldn't bear seeing the boy in anymore pain. 

"We each get our own wigworms?" Niall asks the alpha wide-eyed, getting the name disastrously wrong, hilariously as his wording was. Still the omega was still bustling with excitement at the thought of having his own building that he could call his own. 

Harry only shakes his head at the Irish omega in amusement at the boy's misinterpretation. "It's called a wigwam, but yes," he tells Niall, finding the male's excitement over such a small thing, like having his own home, rather endearing. 

"So, you're not going to force me into your den and never let me leave then?" Louis asks the alpha as he carries him outside of the longhouse, Niall quickly following on their tails. Too excited for getting his first ever home to call his own to care that his companions were about to start another disagreement with each other. 

Harry only smiles down at the omega in his arms. "As much as I would absolutely love to drag you into my home and force you to make it your own, Chikala. I know that you wouldn't be happy with me doing anything like that," the alpha explains to him, being completely genuine in his confession. 

Louis looks up at the curly-haired male with a sheepish look, not truly believing that the man was actually being understanding to the fact that he didn't want to be forced into anything when it came to their relationship. 

He seemed to understand that Louis was raised in a much different way than he was, and wasn't going to just accept the fact that an alpha wanted to mate with him, just like that. There were much different methods where he came from to win over an omega's heart, and he needed to try his best to follow those guidelines up to his capabilities. 

Though, Louis wasn't truly certain if he should believe that the man was actually going to give him a bit of space and try and take things slow with him. After all, that was against the alpha's culture and how he was raised. 

The omega wasn't sure if he could trust if the alpha was being entirely truthful with him, just yet. 

Louis decides to test the man a bit. "Does that mean you're not going to try and rape me in the middle of the night and force me into an unwilling mating forever?" The omega goes on to threaten the man. 

Harry only shakes his head at the beautiful, but yet entirely stubborn omega in his arms. "I already told you I'm not going to force you into anything," the alpha tells the boy, nudging his nose against the omega's neck in a fond gesture to show how genuine he was being with his words. "I will only mate with you once I've earned your chante." 

Louis crinkles his eyebrows together at the unfamiliar word, confused as to what it could mean, but knowing that it must be apart of the alpha's native tongue. "What does chante mean?" The omega asks the man rather kindly, instead of biting the alpha's head off, unlike how he's been the past few times that the alpha has spoken to him in the language of his people. 

It might make the omega a bit mad that the alpha was talking to him in a language he didn't understand, but it was the man's language after all. He had to at least try and be understanding in that aspect and what would be the harm in slowly learning the language of the village he will be staying in for most-likely the rest of his life? 

"It means heart, I won't mate you until I've rightfully earned your full affection," Harry promises the omega, causing the boy's heart, or chante, as Harry just called it, to flutter inside his chest just a bit. 

Louis stares up into the curly-haired alpha's face as he tries to push away the blush that was trying to cross his face at such sweet and kind words being directed at him. Never has an alpha ever said something so endearing to him before in his life and it honestly made him feel some type of way that he just couldn't explain in words. 

The alpha seemed like he was being truly honest and respectful towards him now. Truly trying to not disrupt any of the cultural background that the omega comes from, even if it would go against his own. That was truly heartwarming to Louis, the fact that the alpha would rather push away his own beliefs and culture to make sure that the omega wasn't uncomfortable. 

That meant that the only right thing would be for Louis to return the favor. Instead of cutting the alpha's head off every time he tries to act a bit too possessive, or speaks in his native tongue, he should be understanding that it's just how the man had grown up acting or seeing others act. A sort of instinct that was embedded inside of who he is as a person. Who was Louis to try and change every single thing about what makes the alpha, him, just because some of it makes him uncomfortable? 

Most of the villagers seemed to be snugged away inside their homes for the night as the three companions make their way through the moonlit village. There were a few people outside still socializing with each other under the yellow moonlight in the small common areas spread around the village, but there wasn't nearly as many as were out during the day. 

Harry leads the two omegas through the maze of homes of all types and sizes, until the three of them reach the far side of the community. That of which was the closest to the large mountain of a volcano. 

The stone structure was covered in tropical vegetation of dark and bright colors alike, making it look rather bright and alluring during the daytime. The whole mountain of a formation seemed to practically tower over the whole entire village with its enormous size. 

The volcano was absolutely beautiful to look at, a fascinating sight in itself, but made Louis a little nervous with it being so close to the village he would soon call his home. It must have been dormant or extinct for a large amount of time considering the well-developed community living so close to it and the extensive amount of plant life living on and around it. 

The omega remembers to ask either Harry or Dyami about it sometime soon, just so he can set himself at ease that he won't be dying from a lava eruption anytime soon. 

Lined along the edge of the volcano were around fifty different tiny homes, that all looked practically identical to each other. They were the smallest out of all the types that surround the village, being much smaller than him and Niall's college room back home in England. 

These small abodes were round in shape and their structure was made from wooden materials, but the roof and walls looked to be covered by a hay-like component that must surprisingly be strong enough to keep out the cold and the rain. Pelts were used as the doorway on the shelters to help with privacy for the individuals that were living inside each of the homes.

"These are our wigwams," Harry explains to the two omegas, motioning towards the small homes as he makes his way along them, Niall trailing curiously behind the pair as he observes the buildings that they pass. "They're mostly used by the unmated out of the villagers since they only house about one person at a time." 

Louis observes the fact that the homes looked just like the one Dyami, the healer of the village, lives in, but can't see the beta's house amongst the ones scattered there. He wonders why that is, deciding to ask the alpha about it. 

"They're just like the home Dyami lives in, how come he doesn't live back here with the others?" Louis asks him, staring up at the alpha curiously as he waits patiently for the man's answer. 

Harry smiles down at the omega, pleasantly surprised by how observant his soulmate was about little things like that. It would most-likely end up being a blessing and a curse for him, the alpha suspects. "Yes, Dyami lives in a wigwam as well, but his home is in the center of the village because it's the most convenient spot for our healer to be located," the alpha goes onto explain and Louis nods in understanding at the words. 

Harry finishes leading the two omega's towards the edge of the line of wigwams and stops between the last two that were the closest to the edge of the jungle, which looked rather insidious at this time of the night. "These are the two available wigwams we have at the moment," Harry says motioning towards the two homes. "It's where you'll both be staying for the time being." 

Harry hopes that "the time being" doesn't last too incredibly long, because he doesn't know how much longer he can take without having Louis safe and comfortable inside of what would soon be their home. He can already imagine the omega's delicate form being completely wrapped inside of his arms, their limbs entangled together. His face buried in the soft and supple skin of the omega's neck as he falls asleep with the tantalizing scent of sweet melon enveloping all of his senses. 

"Is it safe to be this close to the jungle?" Niall asks the alpha a bit worriedly, breaking the man out of his daydream of what was, hopefully, soon to come as he sends the dark expanses of tropical vegetation, that was only about a yard away, a terrified look. 

Harry lets out a small chuckle at the omega's worrisome glance towards the sinister-looking jungle. "Yes, nothing will come close to the village at night. I wouldn't be asking you to stay here if it wasn't safe," he promises the omega with a small, genuine smile. 

Niall only nods, deciding that the alpha must be being honest with him. Considering, how infatuated and extremely possessive the curly-haired man has been acting towards his best friend, there was no doubt in his mind that Harry wouldn't be placing Louis somewhere that was even a tiny bit dangerous. 

"I'll also have guards on duty outside Louis' wigwam to be sure nothing happens to him, or you for that matter,"the alpha concludes as well, as a second thought, knowing that the words might be able to put the Irish lad's worries at ease. 

The alpha's confession causes Louis to let out an angry little gasp. "What do you mean you're going to have guards posted in front of my wigwam?" He asks the alpha in exasperation, sending the handsome male a small glare. 

It offended him that the man didn't think that Louis was strong enough to take care of himself on his own, that he had to have guards posted outside his home to protect him from some impending doom. It wasn't like he has been living on the island by himself with Niall for the past few days with no protection or help, whatsoever, and have been able to survive fairly well without the alpha's help. 

They were still alive, after all. 

Plus, there wouldn't be any large jungle beasts to deal with inside of the safety of the village, which seemed to be Louis' downfall outside in the wilderness of the jungle. So, what exactly was Harry truly trying to protect him from? Didn't he just say that the village was completely safe? 

Harry lets out a small sigh, leaning down to kiss the boy's forehead to try and soothe some of the unnecessary anger and anxiety that was coursing through the omega's system. Louis' scent was starting to turn rather bitter again, due to the agitation, and the alpha would rather it stay as pleasantly sweet as it can. He wishes he could keep the boy's scent sugary sweet as he could, it was the most magnificent sort of fragrance that way. 

"It is my compromise for having you sleep in your own home. I can't have anything happen to you, Chikala, it would practically kill me to see you hurt anymore than you already are," the alpha says, sending the boy a genuine smile as he runs a hand along one of the omega's perfectly sculpted cheekbones, which the alpha could swear had to have been carved by the Wakan Tanka himself. 

It practically killed the alpha that he couldn't have prevented Louis from harming himself back in the jungle when he had fallen out of the tree after being startled by the prowling leopard. 

It will be one of those moments that haunt him for the rest of his life. He will agonize over the fact that he had failed in protecting his omega from harm. Even if there wasn't much he could have done to change the outcome, anyways. It was his job as Louis' alpha to protect him from any and all harm that may come to him and he had failed to do, just that. 

Louis blushes at the alpha's sweet words, deciding not to push the subject any farther. The alpha after all was giving him a compromise, so he should be happy that he was actually trying. Even if it seemed to pain the alpha to have to do such a thing like that. 

A couple of watchdogs outside of his wigwam seemed like a big enough compromise for the alpha to allow him to sleep in his own space away from him. After all, the alpha seemed extremely possessive and was probably beating himself up over the fact that he wouldn't be there to protect the omega himself if anything bad were to happen. 

Niall picks the wigwam that's the farthest from the jungle, not even giving his companions, who were having their own, private, conversation, a second glance as he slips into what would now be his new home, for the time being. 

The omega was still uneasy over the fact that they were so close to the unpredictable wilderness, but wouldn't admit it to anyone if they asked him that. He was much like Louis with how incredible stubborn he was, which is why the two of them were such good companions. 

Harry carries Louis into the small building that was closest to the jungle, as well as his own cavern home. The alpha cringes when a strong beta's scent hits his nose, and he tries his best not to let out a growl at the unfamiliar scent. The offensive smell seems to practically envelope the whole room and it makes the alpha a bit uneasy about allowing his omega to stay in a home that smells so strongly of someone else, even if it was just a beta. 

He tries to force those possessive thoughts and instincts away, it being fairly hard for him, but somehow, by some chance of luck he manages to do just that. Letting out a deep sigh as he forces himself not to step out of the wigwam and carry the omega up to his own home, breaking all of the promises he's been giving the boy up until that point. 

The alpha places the boy tenderly onto the makeshift bed of pelts, that offended the alpha with how undeserving they were for someone like Louis to be sleeping upon. No omega of his should be sleeping on worthless deer or fox hides when he has an extraordinary collection of larger, more majestic beast hides inside of his own home. 

The alpha tries to brush away those thoughts though, knowing the omega wouldn't be happy with his trail of thoughts. He sends the boy a small, bittersweet smile at the fact that it was time for him to take his leave from him. 

"Goodnight, Chikala," he whispers sweetly to the omega as he goes to brush a piece of hair out of the boy's face. "If you need anything at all just call for me and I'll be there as soon as I can." 

Louis only rolls his eyes at the doting alpha's worried words, knowing that it was beating the alpha up to have to leave him alone. "Goodnight, Curly," the omega tells the man, sending him a small smile and wave as a way of saying he's ready for the alpha to leave so he can get some much needed rest.

"Right," he tells the omega, leaning in to plant a small goodnight kiss onto the boy's cheek. 

Harry pauses for only a second longer, a bit heartbroken that he had to leave, but knew that it was what was best for his omega. He couldn't chance rushing into anything with Louis, and making the omega uncomfortable or uneasy around him, like he's already messed up in doing. He hates himself for allowing his instincts to take him over and making the omega feel like he couldn't trust him. 

He didn't ever want to cause his sweet omega any sort of unease or pain, ever again, for the rest of their lives if he could prevent it in anyway possible. 

The moment that the alpha has disappeared from the wigwam, the slightly swaying pelt doorway the only sign he was ever even there, Louis is already missing the scent of coconut and tropical flora that surrounds the male all of the time, but he would never admit such a weakness to himself, or anyone else for that matter. 

He especially wouldn't admit it to the alpha himself, knowing the cocky smirk he would most-likely end up getting if the alpha knew the kind of effects that he had on him.

Harry stops at, Adriel, one of his most skilled warrior's, wigwam, to give him one of the biggest tasks he could ask of anyone in his pack. 

Guarding their leader's mate, or soon-to-be mate was one of the biggest honors that an alpha warrior could ask for. It meant that the chief trusted and respects you enough to know that you would do everything to protect one of the most precious things to him, as well as the whole pack. 

The leader's mate was to be cherished and honored, even above that of the Chief himself. It was one thing that Harry truly did like about the culture and customs of his village. 

After all, Louis deserved all of the love and respect that his people could give him and more. 

Adriel was one of the few warriors in Harry's village that he trusted wholeheartedly with his life, meaning he's one of the few people that he would trust to protect his precious omega and soon-to-be mate. 

The alpha knew that the warrior would put his own life on the line to fulfill his duties, if it came down to anything such as that, which is why this certain alpha was Harry's only candidate for this fundamental job. 

As Harry makes his way into his stone structured home, he can't help but feel that sense of loneliness he always does when he makes his way into the empty abode. This time, it was much stronger, however, since his omega was so close yet so far away from him. 

The alpha lets out a large sigh as he goes to lay down on his bed of pelts, the area was way too big for just one person to sleep upon. Although this fact wouldn't bother most people, it bothered the alpha a great deal. It was almost offensive to him in a way. 

Especially knowing that his omega was sleeping upon a sorry excuse for a bed back in that wigwam, that was only about a yard away, when this much more luxurious and worthy bed was right here inside their home. 

Harry couldn't seem to be able to fall asleep that night, tossing and turning for hours, missing the sugary and fruitful scent that makes up his omega. He just couldn't sleep without that lovely scent enveloping him in warmth and love. He was already addicted to it in a way. 

He decides to just give up at one point, giving into his urge to go and checkup on his omega to make sure that he completely safe and content. Maybe he could fall asleep then, after he knows that the omega is happy and peaceful by himself. 

The alpha makes his way quickly down the mountain from which his home lies and to the wigwam where he had left the omega, excited to be able to get a peak at his gorgeous mate, and hopefully a whiff of that perfect scent, he just couldn't stop thinking about. 

"Chief," Adriel greets his leader respectfully when he sees him approaching the small home that it was his duty to guard.

Harry only nods at the warrior, a form of respect to the other alpha as he goes to move the pelt that's separating him from the omega that was inside of the home. 

Inside, Louis was fast asleep, clearly tired from the long day he had, and of course, the blood he had lost due to his injury, but even in sleep the omega seemed to be looking rather restless. 

He was a lying on his side with his hands clutching one of the orange-colored fox hides in a deadly grip, he was breathing deeply in his sleep seeming to be searching for a certain smell inside of the air of the wigwam. 

The omega looked so incredibly fragile in this state, as if anyone or anything could sneak up and do him harm without him even knowing about it until it's too late. It made Harry want to wrap him up in his arms and protect him from the whole entire world. 

Suddenly, Louis seems to move in his sleep, tossing over rather restlessly as he continues to search for whatever it is he's looking for out of instinct. 

Harry watches as the omega takes in a big breath of air, seeming to have found what he was looking for as his face lights up in his sleep and he subconsciously moves closer to the doorway of the wigwam. 

The alpha almost stops breathing when the omega stops right in front of him, moving his head so that it's resting onto the man's feet, breathing in the deep and rich tropical scent that seeps from the alpha's skin. 

Harry's feet were the closest thing that the omega could possibly reach in his sleep, even if it would have probably disgusted the omega to such a thing on his own, his sleep clouded mind seemed to need anything that smelt like his mate. 

That's when the alpha realizes what all of it meant, Louis had been searching for his scent out of instinct, meaning the omega was already as attached to his smell as he was to his. What an amazing and heartwarming revelation that was for the alpha. 

The omega seemed rather content and satisfied now that he had found what he was looking for, snoring a little bit as he succumbs to a peaceful sleep. 

The beautiful sight makes Harry's heart feel like a thousand butterflies were fluttering inside of it, he was so incredibly happy that his omega seemed to want to be buried in his scent, even if it was just out of instinct. 

The alpha gets an idea as he watches the boy sleep snuggled with his head in the alpha's bare feet. It was probably one of the most endearing sights he's in his life. 

The male crouches down to give the omega a small kiss on the forehead, a bit sad that to enact his plan he had to leave the omega for a little while without his scent. 

As he makes his retreat from the wigwam, the omega lets out a small whine at the loss of the alpha's scent, and he can't help but feeling a bit heartbroken at the sound. He doesn't ever want his omega to have to feel that way, even if it's subconsciously in his sleep. 

Harry pushes down his instinct to just rush back inside of the wigwam and scoop the boy up into his arms and to allow him to breath in as much as the alpha's scent as he wants. He knew that, that would only make the omega uncomfortable in the morning when he woke up to the uninvited alpha inside of his home. So, no he wouldn't do anything like that, even if he really, really desperately wanted to. 

The alpha quickly makes his way back to the cave that he calls his home. Ready to put his plan into motion, knowing that both him and his omega would be fairly satisfied with the outcome of it. At least, he hoped so anyways. 

Harry quickly gathers up his most finest out of all his pelts. Only the ones that are the most worthy of having the honor of his omega sleeping upon them. 

After all, his omega deserved the absolute best that Harry could provide for him. 

The alpha practically races back to the wigwam where Louis resides, not wanting the omega to be in discomfort for too much longer if he could do anything to help it. 

Adriel gives the leader a small nod as he arrives back to the wigwam, not at all questioning what the alpha had planned with the various pelts he was carrying slung over his shoulders. 

Harry only gives the alpha a small nod in return as he makes his way back inside of the wigwam. 

Louis has crawled back onto the makeshift bed while the alpha was gone, whining into that same fox pelt at the loss of his alpha's scent. However, the high pitched whining instantly stops once Harry's scent reaches the omega's nose once again from him stepping side of the doorway. 

Harry smiles at the sleeping omega as he moves to replace the offending pelts inside of the wigwam for the one's that he had brought from his own home. The ones that were much more worthy of his omega's time and comfort. 

Louis instantly clings onto the new pelts that hold the strong scent of coconut and flowers that's been embedded in the fur of each one of them, after years of the alpha sleeping upon them each night. The omega turns over onto his stomach, as he buries his face into the most fragrant out of them all. 

Harry smiles at the sight, loving how calm his scent seemed to make the omega as he starts to drift off into a much more peaceful sleep now. The omega's instincts seemed to have calmed down now that he was engulfed in the soothing smell of the alpha. 

Harry lets out a small sigh of his own as he makes his way back towards his home again, the old pelts from inside the wigwam clutched against his chest. 

The smell of sweet, sweet melon clung to the fur of the deer and fox hides and Harry already knew he wasn't going to pass up the chance of breathing in that wonderful scent for as long as it lasted on the material. 

That's how Harry finally ended up falling asleep that night inside of his own home without his omega beside him. The pelts clutched tight against his chest his face buried in the one that smelled the most like Louis, the orange-colored fox hide he had been clutching. The scent of his new addiction seems to take over all of the alpha's senses as he drifts off into a deep sleep. 

If the alpha dreams of a pair of bright blue eyes that put the ocean to shame to go along with the heavenly scent. Then that's his business and nobody else's.

🦋🦋🦋

Question: How do you think Louis' going to react once he wakes up in the morning?


End file.
